La Push is like one big Messed up family
by Miss. Ebbie Paige
Summary: Sequel to You, Me and Paige! My friend turning into wolfs, becoming imprints, my father trying to get in the picture, a social life and high school? Paiges POV
1. Imprint

I flung my carry on bag over my shoulder as i walked off the plane to meet my Parents and twin brothers. I couldn't wait to see them after spending the past 2 months at my grandpa's in Maine. I saw them waiting at the gates and i immediately flung myself into dad's arms.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" I smiled.

"Hey Princess! Gosh you've gotten so big! You might break my back!" He chuckled.

"Maybe you need to work out some more! I love you though, even if you are gaining a few pounds." I giggled kissing his cheek.

"Hey I think he looks great." Mom smiled holding out he arms to hug me. I gave a quick hug to my brothers being only 12 they aren't my biggest fans. You see Seth -my dad- imprinted and married my mom when i was 5. He's not my biological father but he adopted me and i quickly became Paige Elizabeth Clearwater. The thing i kinda lost out on was this native american genes like my brothers who are tan with dark eyes. Me on the other hand have long curly brown hair and blue eyes. Im slender, which is a way of not saying anorexic and not like a whale. Im a normal healthy 17 year old girl.

"How was your Trip Princess?" Dad asked as we walked towards the baggage claim. He's called me princess since the day he meet me. The only time he calls me Paige is when i did something wrong. The nickname eventually grew on everyone and now all the elders -dads old pack- call me princess.

"Brett came to see me." I sighed. "We yelled at each other a lot and grampa told him to leave."

"Why did he yell at you?" Mom asked.

"He tried to tell me i should come live with him and his new wife. Then he got mad when i called him Brett." I rolled my eyes as dad picked up my over size duffle bag off the cart.

"I told you before you went out there that you needed to talk to him about everything. He is you dad sweetie whither you like it or not." Mom said softly. She knew i hated this subject.

"No he's not! Why can't you let me decide what i want to do? Your trying to put me in a hard situation telling me i should go visit him more and i should call him. I don't want to. I've never thought of him as my dad and i don't want to start!" I huffed as we pilled into dads tahoe.

"Princess theirs no need to yell. Its not that we want to put you in this situation but if you don't go willingly he's gonna take us to court. He wants to see you."

"Why now? In like 7 months i turn 18 so let him take us to court. By the time he gets the orders go through and we actual go into court it'll be like 2 months before i turn 18. Once i turn 18 im not even talking to him and no one can force me."

"Sweetie he only sees you a few times a year. What if this year you go spend christmas with him and his new wife?"

"Yeah your about the same age." Dad snickered.

"Yeah i know. She's just another neckless. He's 34 and with his 4th wife. I told him next time instead of sending me a neckless with a card saying 'sorry you missed the wedding put i got married to some girl way younger then me and heres some pictures.' I want a matching bracelet." I giggled.

"Why don't i get two dads. Double the presents and Bretts rich! What the hell!" My brother Chris pouted.

"Have him. I don't want him." I muttered.

"Boys! You are very lucky! Stop complaining." Mom scold taking dads hand as we drove towards La Push.

"We're just saying her dad bought her car for her 16th so we're expecting one." My other brother tyler stated.

"He's NOT my dad will everyone STOP calling him that!" I groaned.

"Sweetie..." Mom started.

"NO! He stopped being my dad 12 years ago when you signed on the dotted line. What ever if half of my chromosomes are from him. I wish they weren't! I wish i was half dads! I wish everyone would stop reminding me that im only 50% part of this family!" I felt my eyes gloss over.

"Princess your not 50% in this family. We love you no matter who's chromosomes you have. Honey no matter what you want he still is you biological father. I have never ever regret signing the adoption papers! Just promise him you'll visit soon. I don't care if you chose to go out soon and get it over with or put it off until spring break. Its not up to me its your choice but one way or another your going."

"What ever." I mutter and put my ipod ear phones in. and watched out the window. When we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign dad told me to take them out.

"Sweetie i have to tell you something so you can be prepared tonight when everyone comes for dinner."

"K?" I looked around questionably. The boys looked all pissy well mom looked happy.

"they get all the attention cause im to young to turn into a big wolf. Those assholes...." tyler muttered.

"We had a few boys who phased and imprint. The boys are still learning to control their anger so lets not have any wise comments ok? Lets just have a civil dinner." Dad started.

"Who?"

"Josh took over as Alpha for Sam. Because Jake still phases he just wants beta. Matt phased second even though we thought he would be first having double the genes as everyone else with Leah and Embry." Aunt Leah and Uncle Embry where my favorite couple. One thing we came a crossed was shape shifter can't imprint on each other and Aunt Leah went to Alaska with Jake for a while and quit phasing. When she came back human Uncle Embry imprinted on her! I loved that story i used to make her tell me it all the time. "Zack phased after that and imprinted on Kellie. You should have saw that happen! talk about funny! Collin was breathing fire while Rebecca cried and gushed about how much her girl is growing up! Then Nick phased and surprisingly he has a really mellow temper compared to how bad Paul was."

"Oh my god! You guys didn't even call me?! I mean my best friend and my cousin phases and its all 'Oops did i forget to mention?' Then Zack and Kelly! Didn't see that coming! I always thought like Matt. I know Aunt Leah and Rebecca where close so they had play dates with him and Kelly all the time!"

"It was shocking. You want to know something else? Claires 4 months pregnant." Mom clapped.

"Great! another babysitting gig! I promised Grace and Brady I'd watch Robby saturday night along with Lindsay for Quil and Claire because Grace and brady have a date night and Claires taking Quil to um settle! yeah settle so i'll have them over."

"You know im sure with the boys running patrols now you'll be getting more phone calls cause Kelly will be spending a lot of time with Zack." Mom smiled as we pulled up at the house.

"You have an hour. Go." Dad chuckled already know i really wanted to shower and look good to show of the tan i got this summer. I've always be the pale one in the group with everyone else being native american. I ran in the house showering, blow drying my hair. I let my ringlet curls fall to below my shoulders before applying my make up. I pulled on a denim mini skirt with a gray swoop neck sweater. I wanted to show off to everyone that i grew up this summer. I'm now a C-cup! my dream after having no chest until a year ago and now they grow like crazy! I also grew an inch bringing me to 5'2 and a 1/2! I slipped on my gray flats with pink stripes and my silver chain with the white gold ring Grammy Sue gave me. She told me it was the promise ring my grampa Harry gave her when they where 15. I always wore it. I smoothed out my sweater before walking down the hall. I knew almost everyone was here already. I could hear all the boys yelling at the ref on the TV for making a 'Stupider call then the last on.' as dad puts it. I got to the living room and it was full of dads old pack. The new pack wasn't here yet i guess.

"PAIGE!" Uncle Embry smiled getting up to hug me.

"My favorite uncle!" I joked.

"Well im glad i top Edward!" he laughed setting me back on the ground. Oh yeah thats a story and a half. Sue married Charlie and now i have a Step-vampire-uncle Edward. Making Nessie my cousin and Jake my cousin as of 10 years ago when they got married. Messed up i know!

"Wow Paige got a tan!" Brady joked.

"Chhh just cause im not quileutae doesn't mean i can't be tan!" I joked over my shoulder as i walked in the kitchen to see all the girls. I greeted them all with a hug. I winked at Kelly, she just giggled and blushed looking down.

"Where are the kids?" I ask. I always loved little kids and wanted to be a teacher.

"Out back. Can you make sure they're including Lindsay, Jess and Robby?" Rebecca called as i walked out the back door.

"PAIGE!" they all yelled. I've been the main Babysitter of the pack since i was 12 and Robby was born, shortly followed lindsay who are both 5 then Jess thats 4. I babysit Logan and Molly a lot too who are 11. I picked up Jess first. She was always so little for her age making it easy for some one of my slender build to pick up.

"Hey guys! I missed you!"

"will you play in he sand box with us?" Lindsay smiled sweetly.

"Sure." I let her pull me while still carrying Jess to the sand box dad made me when i was 6. Even if i lived 7 minutes to the beach every little kid wants a sand box. I was helping them dig a mot when i felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me up spinning me around.

"PAIGE! I missed you! I had _NO _one to make fun of all summer!" The deep voice chuckled putting me down. I turned around to see my cousin Matt.

"I'm sorry but by the looks of things the summer was good to both of us." I spun around quickly to show myself off.

"You grew and your tan!" He smiled hugging me again. I was always close to matt.

"You well...where to start?" I giggled.

"Paige!" I heard a chorus of husky voices call. I turned towards the woods to see Zack, Nick and woooooo. I couldn't take my eyes from his. He changed! He was easily 6'5 now and was ripped! He's was portent though. Not like those guys who had way to much muscle for their body. His eyes where a deep brown and his hair was a long buzz cut that was spiked up in the front.

"Seth's going to murder you!" Some one, maybe Nick said. I was to focused on my hot best friend Josh to look.

"Paige." he breathed starting to walk towards me again.

"SETH! SAM!" Matt yelled as Josh stopped in his tracts just out of reaching distance. The back door burst open and out came all the guys. At the loud sound i snapped out of my trace.

"I, uh what happened?" I asked looking between Josh and my dad hoping to get an answer. thats when it hit me. _**Imprint. **_


	2. Im a Brat and its all your fault!

"Uley! Your DEAD!" Dad started to shake madly.

"DADYY! STOP!" I used the same daddy girls voice i have since i was little. I've never seen dad get angry enough to shake that much. I ran over wrapping my arms around him knowing if he phased he'd have to go threw those 8-10 months again of walking on egg shells around him. he stopped shaking knowing he could hurt me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Paige go in the house please and take the kids." Sam asked nicely. I let go of dad to pick Jess up knowing its easier then having her walk. The rest of the kids followed me in. The girls swarmed me with questions about what was going on.

"Nothing. Me and Jess are going to my room." I sighed continuing to walk down the hall. My room was still pink but it now had a queen bed, TV and desk. I sat Jess on my bed and dug in my night stand for some nail polish.

"What color?" I asked holding them all up. Jess knew what was going on. She was my comfort tool. She always made me feel better. She was constantly happy and smiling. She giggled at everything and knows how to make people feel better.

"Rwed!" She cheered pointing to the sparkly red bottle. I took her right hand first and started adding layers of paint to her nails.

"What im i going to do Jess? My best friend just imprinted on me! This is crazy!" I sighed.

"Don't worry. Be happy." She repeated the lyrics to her favorite song to me. Who knows maybe music is just what i need. I reached over turning on my radio to country music and song quietly to Jess who just keep giggling and adding in the words she knew.

"Jess your so cute!" I gushed.

"I know."

"You are most definitely Collin child!" I started tickling her belly.

"Stwop!" She squeaked. I smiled pulling her into my lap as someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Paige?" Josh asked walking in. He keep his eyes on the floor the whole time.

"Uh, Jess why don't you go see what Matty's doing." I sat her on her feet for her to wobble out. I got up and wrapped my arms around Josh's waist. "I never got to say hello to my best friend." I giggled that he seemed off guard.

"yeah, best friend." he muttered. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sit." I motion to my bed. I plopped down sitting on my knees because of my skirt.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked nervously sitting on the end of my bed.

"I think you imprinted on me." I whispered looking at my hands in my lap as my curls made a curtain around my face. I was never shy but i guess its the imprint. He used one of his big fingers to left my chin up so i can look him in the eye.

"Don't hide your face. Its to beautiful."

"Josh listen, this is new...i...your my best friend and... i want it to stay that way. I know you want to be around me and i don't care about that, i'll let you be around as much as you want. But best friends don't say complements like that. they have to be more civil. I-I'll get used to it eventually and eventually i'll probably want a relationship with you but not right now."

"Ok. If thats what you want. But I'm going to hold you to letting me be around as much as i want." He smiled.

"You can. See im a good compromiser!" I giggled. "Come on lets go eat, im hungry." I stood up fixing my skirt. "Josh, my eyes are up here." I pointed out after catching him stare at my skirt cut off.

"Sorry. Its hard." He muttered walking out the door. To say the looks i was getting from everyone was un comfy would be an understatement. The only one who seemed to guard

"Princess i think you made a good choice" Dad smiled as we cleaned the kitchen.

"He's right Paige. He's always been your best friend, slowly work your into something more. "

"Ok don't. If you want to be single for ever to thats perfectly fine." Dad suggested.

"K dad i'll think about it. Im going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I changed into so PJ and crawled into bed to go to sleep. I rolled over looking at the red flashing 3:26 on my alarm clock. I had the strangest feeling some one was watching me. I got up sliding on my slippers. My feet where always cold! I shuffled over to my window quietly. I pecked out only to jump back. not because i was scarred of the wolf sitting out side my window sleeping but because i was takin' of guard. I opened my window slipping out. I crossed to the wolf. I knew it was Josh, it looked just like sam used to. It was huge and all black except for his paws which where white. I placed a hand on his snot

"Josh, Josh." I hit his nose a couple of times knowing it would only feel like a tap to him. his eyes started to open slowly. "Josh wake up." his eyes snapped open and he stared at me. "Josh i can't sleep with you out here it makes me feel like im being watched. You can come in the morning, for breakfast but you can't sleep out here." the wolf max ran behind the trees and came back a few moments later pulling his jeans on.

"Paige." He breathed pulling me into a hug. "Are you ok? I'm sorry i woke you. I didn't mean to. don't be mad. are you mad?" He asked in a rush.

"No im not mad just tired. Like i said come over for breakfast. Go home and get some proper sleep."

"how will i know your ok?" He asked kissing my forehead. I don't normally let my friends do this but i know i like Josh more then a friend but I'm not ready t take that step yet. I guess we'll just stay on that line of boyfriend and best friend sometimes one more then the other.

"I'll text you as soon as i get up. and when you get home you can text me and i'll text back. I won't go to sleep until i text you back ok. Josh we can always text each other. What are you going to do if we have no classes together this year?"

"I'll make sure we have as many classes together as possible. Can we spend the day together tomorrow? Its the last friday before school starts and we haven't talked all summer i have so much to tell you."

"We can go to the beach and for a walk and what ever else but we'll spend the whole day together. No cell phones or anything. Promise. Now go get some sleep cause im tired." I smiled pulling away.

"Deal." He smiled eagerly. "Sleep good beautiful." He kissed my forehead before motioning to my window. I pulled myself in.

"Night Josh." I whispered as he ran towards his house knowing he can hear me. I closed my window and crawled back into bed. I took my cell phone off my night stand waiting for his text. I must have fallen asleep because i woke up to 6 new text all from Josh.

**I'm home & can't wait 2 c u in the morning. Don't 4 get 2 Txt back! -Josh**

**Why didn't u txt back? R u mad me?- Josh**

**R u ok? U need 2 answer me! I can't sleep until u txt back! -Josh**

**What's going on? If Ur mad just text me back a blank so i no ur ok! -Josh**

**Paige please!! Just txt back! Im worried! -Josh**

**If u don't txt back in 5 mins im calling ur house & telling ur dad to check on u! -Josh.**

**Sorry! I fell asleep i promise im ok. Im not mad u! -Paige**

**U gave me a 3 attack! I was ready 2 come ovr after the 2nd text! I'll let you sleep. C u in the morning doll face! -Josh.**

**Good night! -Paige.**

with that done i turned my phone off and went back to bed. i woke up to Chris and Tyler fighting over our bathroom. Me being the oldest grabbed my Jeans, bathing suit and tang top before pushing them both out of the way and running into the bathroom. I showered, blow dried my brown curly hair and put on my make up. I put on my bikini under my jeans and pink tang top. I opened the bathroom door to a very pissed off set of twin brothers.

"Took you long enough!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah your lover boys in your room." Tyler smirked.

"Im the oldest i can take as long as i want. Maybe if you could turn into a wolf you'd have the strength to beat me up." I know that was a below the belt hit so i quickly ran into my room.

"Paige!" Josh jumped up from where he was laying on my bed to hug me. "I missed you! Thank good your ok! I was so nervous last night!" he squeezed me slightly.

"Sorry i fell asleep with the jet leg and everything."

"Don't ever be sorry. It was my fault i should have got home fast."

"Josh do you know how stupid that sounded. You think its your fault i fell asleep. It was nothing lets just let it go." i smiled. "Lets go eat breakfast! Im starved."

"Good morning Princess." Dad smiled over his news paper.

"Morning Daddy. Mom." I sat down after Josh pulled out a chair for me.

"Princess your brothers are upset right now and your comment this morning about the wolf upset them i think you need to apologize." Dad jut threw me under the bus know moms gonna demand i say sorry and baby them like always.

"What comment?" Mom and Josh asked.

"They mad me mad so i might of said something like if they could turn into a wolf they would have the strength to move me out of the way." I muttered Josh muffled with laughter well mom gave me a stern look.

"Paige. You know their upset about this, they're to young any way. You need to apologize! How would you feel if you couldn't do something all the cooler older kids around you where doing?"

"Well mother i was never the one to follow the crowed. I didn't have to because i knew the right crowed to hang out with. The only thing i could never do was eat a worm but i never felt the need to do that." I laughed turning to Josh remembering that day they dared me to eat a worm. Mom let out a frustrated sigh before asking.

"You where such a good kid, How'd we end up with a big mouth teenager?"

"See mom this is what happened, It was all well and good until claire hit 12. Then she was a 'pre-teen' and didn't want to hang out with an 8 year old. Then of course i didn't want to hang out with kellie because 6 and a 8 are very different m only option in the group, Joshua, Matthew, Zachary and Toby. Then being shy and quite doesn't help in that group. there for making me who i am today. Now if Rachel had had a girl...well things would be different and i would be quite and mannered and all the other princess stuff. Clearly its Paul's fault." I answered very matter of fact-ly.

"Wait how is it Pauls fault your a big mouth teenager?" Dad asked.

"Him and Rachel had Toby. If they had a Tammy I would have had a girl to play with and not played football with those lards."

"Hey i don't think im a lard and i like that you speak your mind." Josh smiled pouring syrup on his french toast.

"I'll let Rachel know you want to trade Toby for a Tammy." Mom chuckled sitting down as Chris and Tyler came into the kitchen.

"Wow Paige way to make the bathroom smell as girlish! Ill probably get beat up at the skate park for smelling all fruit-ish." Tyler complained.

"Do you like it? #4 bought it for me." I smiled.

"Whose number 4?" Josh asked with his mouth full.

"I decide im not taking the time to learn the names of Brett's new wife's and the last one didn't like it when i called her pear necklace, cause thats the necklace Brett sent me with the pictures." I explained.

"Why did she buy you perfume?" Dad asked.

"Because and you can quote me on this She 'wants us to be close cause she'll be around for a very long time.' Then she was all like i can' wait until you spend next summer with us! You dad told me all about it! Then i was like you don't know my dad you talked to Brett who you clearly don't know that well ether if you think you'll be around for a long time. Do the math sweetie 34 years old 4 wife's. None last more then 2 years. She got all pissy at me and drove me home." i rolled my eyes while everyone but mom muffled with laughter.

"Paige you need to learn her name and stop acting like a brat about this whole thing! I know i raised you better then that! Brett is still part of you. You need to get over it and except him."

"Exactly mom YOU! Y-O-U! Not Brett and you, YOU! It was you and dad who went to my music consents and who went to my parent teacher conferences, who came into my room and told me everything would be ok after i had a night mare? Brett has never done anything like that for me. He try's to buy me things so i love him but i don't! Clearly he wants something if he all of a sudden wants me to be in his life. He never cared. I cried for for 3 days after i meet him for the first time and he told me he was my dad. I didn't understand how someone i've never meet and never showed me how much he cared could be my dad. Now i guess i don't understand why he wants to be my dad. A dad should be someone you can look up to and someone that you want to be like. I don't ever want to be like Brett and i will never look up to him." I let a tear excepted as i pushed away from the table and ran to my room. I remember the firs time i saw my room was the first time i called Seth Dad.

I through myself on my bed and let all the tears i've ben holding in all summer flow. I cried from the fight thats going on with my mom and I all because of Brett, I cried because of Johnny. I cried because i was hurting Josh because i was being selfish and didn't want to be able to bounce back from just breaking up -if thats what you'd even call it- with Johnny a week ago. I know love Josh and i think a part of me always had i just didn't want to swallow my pride and it mitt it.


	3. Brothers and mothers and a date oh my!

Hey! So i know a lot of you wanted some things on like Paige growing up so my plan is after the new year and i get back from my Vacation Im going to start writing one shots every so often of things that happen through out the years so if you want to see some kind of one shot with a specific even let me know! I have so pictures on my web site -link on profile- and I wont be able to up date the 23 of december to the 6 of January because i'll be on vacation! So Review Please! Im hoping to get one more post done before I leave but because i have so much home work and i had swine 2 weeks ago i have make up work and work to get done because i'll miss days on vacation so don't get mad! 

* * *

"Paige?" Josh asked opening my door. When i didn't reply he laid down next to me pulling me to his chest. My tears where soaking his shirt as i cried.

"Im so selfish! Its all my fault." I balled.

"Shhh. Its ok beautiful. Nothings your fault." He keep stroking my hair.

"No it is! Im so stubborn! If i could just get over the fact that Johnny screwed me over and that you would never do that to me we could be together and thats what we should do cause you love me and i love you and its not fare to you that i can't get over it and I'm being so mean to my mom and we used to be so close but i don't want to know brett." I rambled into his shirt.

"But who's Johnny?" He stiffened.

"This summer i kinda dated him...i guess... i don't know. We hung out a lot and we kissed and well i guess i just figured we where dating then i went to dinner with my old friend Becky and i saw him at 3rd base with some chick in his car and it...it hurt. I was basically cheated on and it only happened a few weeks ago and i don't want to be like those sluts who break-up with someone and a week later have a new boyfriend." I rambled again. I guess i was good at that when i was upset.

"You know i would NEVER EVER do that to you. Im sorry that that guy was such a jackass that he couldn't see how special you are. Your not a slut and i'll wait along as you need me to wait!"

"No. i want to try this. The whole dating thing."

"Then lets go on a date. To dinner tonight and catch up." He kissed my hair. I knew he was down playing his excitement just by the sound of his voice.

"Ok. I just have to patch things up with my mom first. How mad is she?"

"She's not mad. Once you left she started crying. Thats when i came in here." He whispered.

"Uh now i feel even worst." I moaned burying my face deeper into his chest.

"Don't feel bad doll face. everyone fights and you and your mom are both just to stubborn to give in and tell each other your right." He chuckled as i pulled away to sit up. I fixed my hair slightly in my floor length mirror on my door. Josh got up wrapping his arms around me from behind smiling like a dork.

"What are you smiling at goof ball?" I asked.

"We do make a cute couple."

"Don't. Josh i said we could go on a date and see how it works out. We're not a couple yet. we need to work into it. I promise." I whispered.

"Your making a lot of promise." He muttered sadly.

"And I'll keep them all but different things have to be worked out before some of these promises happen. Im sorry things can't be oh so happy fairy tale but that comes along with imprinting on me. Im different then everyone else happy ever after life. I have a lot of things to work out and Im sorry that you have to deal with it." I sighed looking down.

"We'll have our fairy tale ending. I promise you i'll give you that if you promise me you'll stop apologizing for being who you are. Clearly Im need someone a little complicated to make life fun." He chuckled. "Remember what i said about looking down?"

"Pinky promise?" I smiled, pinky promising was my thing. Your never to old for a pinky swear and you can't break a pinky swear.

"Double pinky swear." He laughed at me. "Your cute when you do things like that."

"Thing like what?"

"Pinky swear. It reminds me of when we where younger. Like that game of truth or dare." He smirked chuckling.

"My first kiss when i was 8." I looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"A first kiss is special. Just like you."

"I'm glad my first kiss was with you. Even if you where holding me down." I giggled.

"You liked it kinky." He gleamed.

"You'll have to find out how i like it won't you?" I asked seductively in his ear.

"I-uh-i.." He stumbled.

"I'll be right back." I giggled walking out of my room to find my mom. I could hear her in the kitchen more then likely baking cup cakes. When ever she's upset thats what she makes. Chocolate cupcakes, buttercream frosting, blue sprinkles. I walked in slowly trying not to draw to much attention to myself.

"Paige..." She started.

"Mom I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, i just....i don't want Brett to be part of my life, or not as much as he want to be. I won't call him dad and i won't call his new wife anything more then her name. I'm not going the extra mile to know her cause i don't owe Brett that much. I'll go visit him spring break and i'll call him on christmas. I still don't understand why he's so obsessed with me calling him dad or why he want to get to know me better now but i'll try. Not because i want to, but for you. Because you did rase me better then to be a brat about this and I'm going to show him that you and dad did a great job raising me with out him. I'm spending christmas in La Push with my family. I'll apologize to the boys and I'll make it up to them about the wolf comment." I rushed it all out feeling so much better having it all off my chest. I took a deep breath waiting for her reaction.

"Oh sweetie!" she gushed wrapping me in a hug. "Your growing up so much! I love you and i'll sorry you have to deal with all this. Seth and I tried real hard to make you and your brothers life perfect."

"Mom it was. You and Dad did great and as screwed up as i am i think its cause you let me around Quil, Jake and uncle Embry to much when i was little." I giggled.

"I think so to Princess." Dad said making both mom and me jump slightly not knowing he was there.

"I'm going to tell them you said that and you'll be sorry" mom joked.

"So princess we're meeting everyone at Emily's for dinner so your _date _will have to wait." dad chocked on the word date as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"We'll i better go talk to Josh then." I smiled walking past him. I walked down the hall to the boy's room knocking a few time before they gave me the ok to come in.

"What do you want?" Tyler muttered laying on his bed and throwing a basketball in the air.

"To say sorry." I looked at chris hoping he be in a better mood.

"Then go head." Chris wasn't any help i see.

"Im sorry i said the thing about you turning into wolfs. You will someday and then i give you full permission to throw me out of the way when ever you want. Plus if it makes you two feel better i'll take you out to ice cream and give you a ride to Emily and Sam's."

"Sick! Apology accepted!" Tyler smiled and Chis shook his head in agreement.

"I'll call you when I'm ready." I said walking a crossed the hall to my room. Josh was playing with all the random things i keep in my night stand while laying on my bed. "So your snooping through my stuff?" I giggled jumping on the bed.

"You know i would never let your brothers throw you out of the way. If any one even thinks doing that it'll end badly." He smiled pulling me closed to him. "How about after dinner at mine we sneak out and go to the beach? We might even accidentally leave our cell phones behind." He winked.

"Ok. But now you need to leave so i can get ready."

"You look perfect. Can't i stay and i'll ride with you and the boys over." he muttered pressing my face further into my neck.

"Fine. But i still have to get ready. Let me change then i can do my hair in here." I pulled away and pushed myself off the bed. I went to my closet and pulled open my closet door and looked. I pulled out my dark jeans and a white long sleeve swoop neck shirt. I ran to the bathroom putting it on before heading back to my room. I took my navy blue scarf with the white polka dots from the back of my closet and hong it around my neck.

"You look nice." Josh commented.

"Thanks. Should i go my hair strait or curly?" I asked holing up my hair straightener.

"What ever you like."

"I'll straiten it if you don't mind waiting. It takes me about 20 minutes."

"Thats fine. More time for us." He smiled puling me to him in a hug.

"PAIGE!" my mom yelled. "We're leaving and the boy said you where driving them."

"Yep. We'll be there in a hour tops." I called through the door letting go of Josh in order to straiten my hair. Josh didn't say much in the 24 minutes we sat there he just watched me.

"Let me grab my bag and i'll be ready. Will you tell the boys please?" I asked unplugging my straightener. He gave me a swift nodded and crossed my room in 3 strides. I quickly grabbed my pink clutch wallet and slipped on my clogs.

"Come on Paige! Josh started your car so it can be warm for you even though i don't think its that cold!" Tyler pushed me out the door after i locked the door. I got in the passenger set while the twins crawled in the back.

"To the ice cream shop!" Chris cheered. I smiled as Josh took off. He reached over and held my hand in my lap. I looked up at him smiling wondering how faith put me together with Josh. But i guess he's the kinda person i need. Im hot headed with a temper and Im so stubborn that my temper shows often. Josh is opposite, such a go with the flow kinda guy.

"Paige your freaking me out. You never hold Josh's hand." Tyler pointed out.

"Well things change and things happen really fast."

"Huh?" Chris asked. "Is Josh your boyfriend?" he dragged the word out.

"We're working into it." I tried to make it less complicated as we pulled up at the ice cream place. We all ordered and went to sit down. I sat in the both with Josh while the twins sat on the other side looking Josh up and down like the haven't known him their whole life.

"Are you working into it because Joshua here is afraid of commitment?" Tyler asked.

"Or Josh do you 'work into it' with all the girls your with?" Chris asked.

"BOYS!" I gasped. "stop it right now. Its nothing like that." I couldn't seem to find the right way to explain my love life to my 12 year old brothers.

"Really guys we're just taking things slow. I don't have any other girls." Josh explained placing one of his hands on my knee under the table.

"Come on lets get going to dinner." I said standing up and throwing my bowl in the trash before leaving.

When we got to Sam's the boys where out of the car before i could even speak. Josh hurried out to get my door and take my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled as he held the front door open for me again.

"Ohhh Josh and Paige sitting in a tree!" Toby song from his stop next to Matt.

"Shut up morons." I rolled my eyes standing in front of them as a clue that i want to sit there. "Matty?" I asked in my sweetest voice i could manage.

"No. Find your own seat." He tried to look around me at the TV.

"Matt move your ass so she can sit!" Josh glared at him until he got up.

"Thank you Matty." I blew him a fake kiss like a little kid.

"I swear to god i'm more mature then you most of the time." He muttered sitting on the rocking chair on the other side of the room. "I don't see why you couldn't sit here."

"Cause you know Claire likes the rocking chair when she's pregnant and when the game starts everyone comes in Quil's going to make you move." I smirked.

"You got to give it to her Matt she put a lot of thought into this." Toby laughed. Josh came and sat on the floor in front of me.

"You can sit here and i can sit on your lap so you don't have to get all dirty." I leaned forward talking to him in a hush tone. He waisted no time jumping up and pulling me on his lap.

"I think you should sit like this more often." He whispered in my ear.

"Chris and Tyler where right!" I heard Molly giggle quietly.

"Don't worry my brother doesn't keep a girl for more then a few weeks." Logan whispered. I turned around to see little feet running up the stairs.

"We'll i guess they don't give me much credit if they only give it a few weeks." I mutter trying to break the tense silence in the room.


	4. 2AM ridin in ur truck & all I need is u

**Well I'm off on VK! Merry Christmas...I know Im a little late but Happy Hanukkah or any other holidays you guys celebrate! So REVIEW! If i get enough reviews i might get to update before new years! **

We sat talking comfortably for a while mostly about how excited we where for senior year... we'll from Josh and I that is. Kelly was just happy to be a freshmen. The parents came in of course i was right and Quil made Matt get up. After Dad glaring at Josh the whole time we excused our selfs. We got out of there as fast as we could before any one could abject and Josh started to drive towards forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked watching the trees fly by.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Please tell me." I pouted.

"Nope." I was good at flirting and i was going to use that. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid over to the middle resting my head on his shoulder. I took his hand that he wasn't' driving with and placed it on my thigh and started to trail my fingers along his arm.

"Please?" I asked sweetly. I saw him talk a huge gulp before shaking his head.

"But Joshy..." I pushed kissing right below his ear. I started to nibble his ear lob slightly before the car came to a abrupt stop.

"Don't do that." He told me firmly removing his hand from my thigh. I took that as my que to remove my hands and slid back over. "Wait." He grabbed my hand tugging at it slightly. "I didn't say to move you just can't distract me like that. It's had enough to concentrate with the fact you smell so good tonight and now your making me want to take advantage of you right now."

"Sorry i was just playing around." I muttered looking down at my lap as the heat rose to my checks.

"Don't be sorry. I just need better control so we can play around its just.. your like the new shinny toy that i really, really want to play with but i have to be....careful with. Paige i want to take this slow. I don't want to look back 20 years from now and say we didn't cherish things cause w where rushing. We have forever. I promise."

"I was just playing. I already told you we where going to take things slow. Lets just go where your taking me and have fun ok?" I asked buckling in the middle.

"Did you even notice my new truck? before you left i had that crappy old green dodge. Now i have my awesome blue one. Its a96 ford 250! Dad bought it for me. It has the company logo on the side."

"Oh! Im sorry i didn't notice this is the first time I've seen it since i got back! I like it though. And does your dad really think highly enough to give you the logo?" I smiled playing with his fingers as he held my hand in a less seductive manner.

"Yeah. He's really excited for after graduation when i can work with him and Paul and everyone else even though You dad offered me a job at the garage with them if i don't like working with dad."

"See my dad does like you even if you did imprint on me." I smiled up at him as he pulled over on the side of the road. "Where are we?"

"Come on." He smiled holding open the door for me. I took his hand and let him lead me through the woods.

"Oops. I forgot my cell phone in the truck." I giggled.

"Oh no! Me to!" Josh smirked sarcastically. We walked in silence for a little bit before we came to a really small opening on the side of a creek. The water was so clear you could see the different color of the rocks lining the bottom.

"Wow..It's beautiful." I smiled looking around.

"Its nothing compared to you." He smiled pulling me into a hug.

"I really did miss you this summer." I muttered into his chest.

"I missed you too."

"I was also pretty mad none of you called to tell me you phased. You know thats very big."

"I was a little busy. You know figuring it out and working. Paige can i tell you something?" He asked sitting down and pulling me to sit in the spot between his legs so my back was pressed against his chest.

"Isn't that why we're here?" I giggled.

"I know imprints always think it forced us to fall in love with you even though it doesn't. I've always sorta had a crush on you." He admitted resting his chin on the top of my head. "I probably would have asked out eventually so really the imprint was more to make you fall for me cause i was already your." He finished in a whisper I shook my head slightly to let him know he was wrong.

"I think it just gave us both an excuse to not have to make the first move. I could have old you to leave me alone like Rebecca and went to Maine like brett wanted me to. An easy out for me but that thought didn't even cross my mind. The worst part of this imprint for me was thinking you where going to want to stay friends." I whispered watching the stream. Josh moved around a tiny bit and i could feel him fishing for something in his pocket before i felt the cold metal of something on my neck. I reached up to touch it as Josh's hands returned to their spot around my waist.

"Its the tribes neckless. For the imprint of the Alpha. Read it." He whispered kissing my neck. I turned the wolf pendant over to read "My Wolf My Protecter' in quileutae. I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek that Josh quickly kissed away.

"I love it...thank you! It's....wow." I stuttered.

"I didn't know what to chose. It was ether that or a bracelet. My mom had the bracelet bit i thought you're more of a necklace person."

"No your right! Plus i find it kinda weird to have the same thing as your mom." I smiled turning around in his lap. I looked into his eyes leaning towards his lips. We met half way brushing our lips together in a soft meaningful kiss. I pulled away giggling. "You know in all the romance books when they say you feel a spark i thought was all a joke but know i have proof."

"How about we test you theory one more time." He smirked leaning into kiss me. "So does this mean that when we go to school on monday your not going to talk to any other guys?"

"No. But i think this means your going to ask me to be your girlfriend." I smiled.

"Why do i have to ask you if your gonna say yes?"

"Because it tradition! You have too!" I pouted.

"Paige do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ummmm," I tapped my finger on my chin teasingly. "I guess." I smirked pecking his lip.

"I don't want to start school."

"Why?" playing with his fingers again.

"Between school, patrol and work we're not gonna get a lot of time together." He sighed nuzzling my neck.

"We'll see each other at school and you'll be working when Im working so we wont miss time there then about patrol we'll spend time between work and patrol. We'll have dinner together then you can go patrol and i can do our homework." I giggled winking at him.

"What would i do with out you?" He smiled kissing my cheek.

"You know what?" I asked not waiting for him to answer "I hate those couples that are always stuffing their tongues down each others thoughts all the time. I think it cute to like hold hands and stuff but nothing more then like a peck. I think its gross they make bedrooms for a reason." I thought a loud.

"Your so...random."

"No that wasn't random. You kissed my cheek, i though it was cute so i told you."

"Ok i get it no intense PDA." He smiled. We started talking about how school was going to be and what we did summer. I heard a wolf howl close by and looked up Josh to see what was going on but he didn't seem concerned.

"What's going on?" I asked tracing his collar bone while i sat in his lap facing him.

"Nothing. Matt's telling Toby its time to switch shifts. You know that means its 1 in the morning."

"So? Any way remember earlier when logan said you haven't keep a girl for more then 2 weeks? What was that about? When i left for Maine you weren't dating anyone."

"Lets not ruin the night." He muttered.

"No, tell me. I told you about Johnny now its your turn."

"Well i may have played the field a little bit after you left." He whispered.

"Played the field? how bad?"

"I um, Im not virgin. If thats what your getting at."

"Oh. Well i guess thats one thing we don't have in common." I noted quietly. "So you just became a man whore for fun over the summer? You decided to take something so important to all those girls from them just to get a good lay?"

"NO! I didn't... they weren't virgins. I wouldn't do that to a girl. I promise paige all those girls where just whores. So what i had sex this summer?" He asked getting slightly angry.

"This wasn't even about sex until you brought it up. I just wanted to know how many girls you dated this summer but now I wondering how many girls you slept with!" I stood up starting to feel my anger rise.

"5! Ok? I slept with 5 girls! I fucked 5 girls and i regret it! I wouldn't have had sex at all if i knew as soon as you got home i would imprint on you! I was pissed off because Zack imprinted on Kellie with in 12 hours of phasing! I'm the Alpha i should have imprinted first! Those girls where filling a hole that i needed filled. You fill that hole. You more then fill the hole your everything i need and you know that!" He yelled clenching his shaking fist.

"Josh." I whispered grabbing one of his shaking fist and bringing it to my lips. I kissed each knuckle until he loosened his fist. I opened his hand and placed a small kiss on his palm. "Chill. What ever, you had sex i get it your some horny teenage boy. I don't care what you did while i was gone because I'm here now. It least you got it out of you system cause Im not an easy whore."

"I know! I would never presser you into doing any thing!" He moved closed wrapping one arm around my waist while the other cupped my cheek. "I want your first time to be special." He whispered leaning into kiss me.

"We should get going. Its really late and i can see a thing because i don't have freaky wolf night vision." I giggled.

"K doll face." He smiled picking me up bridal style and running towards his truck as we both laughed the whole way. He sat me on my feet so he could fish the keys from his pocket to open my door. When he got on his side and turned the truck on i could see the glowing 2:00 am on the radio clock.

"Ugh I have to baby sit at 3 tomorrow." I signed thinking about how i wish i could just sleep the day away.

"Can um i come with you?" Josh asked watching the road.

"Sure. I figured i take them to the beach then just back to mine for the rest of the night cause i doubt Collin and Rebecca will be back before midnight and I doubt know about Quil and Claire."


	5. Ideas? Um NO!

We where standing on my door step not wanting to say good night just yet.

"Can i come over in the morning?" Josh asked with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Yep."

"will you text me before you go to bed and when you get up?" He whispered he was so cute when he worried.

"Joshy I'll be fine. You don't need to worry so much." I promised.

"I can't help it. Its my job."

"Your job is to worry about everyone being safe not just me." I reminded him.

"Your top list." He muttered kissing my hair. "You have to go inside. Seth is already going to kill me and every minute we spend out here were digging my grave deeper."

" k Thanks for tonight and the necklace. I'll see you in the morning." I reached up to kiss him.

"Sleep tight doll face." he smiled as i shut the door. Dad was standing there with his arms crossed glaring at the door.

"Do you know how to use a cell phone? i was worried sick! What if you got hurt? Or worst?" He was acting like a mother, speaking of mom she wasn't even up.

"Sorry, i left it in the truck and it died. I would have called and do you really think Josh would even let me get a splinter?" I smiled. "Really daddy don't worry. Im safe." I kissed his cheek trying to walk past him.

"He gave you the necklace?!" Dads eyes widened.

"Yeah?"

"Ugh! Why did you grow up? What happened to the pig tails?" He asked sadly.

"Im still your princess daddy. Just your princess has found a prince." I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tight, while to me, he probably can't even tell.

"I still like the idea of locking you in the basement until your 30." He muttered kissing my hair. "I miss my little girl."

"Im right here daddy."

"I love you princess."

"I love you too." I smiled pulling away. "But i have to go to bed. I have to babysit tomorrow."

"Ok. Sweet dreams." He whispered as i walked into my room. I put my phone on the charger so it'll get enough energy to turn on before changing into my PJs. I crawled into bed taking my phone and texting Josh

**Im all safe and sound don't wrry! -Paige**

**Great! get some sleep beautiful txt me when u get up. -Josh**

**I will. G night! -Paige**

I woke up from the cutest dream of me and Josh on the beach making out. Trust me if its half as good as the dream im gonna have to try it. The light streaming through the window killed me slowly. I reached over to my night stand grabbing my phone.

**Up! :) Come ovr when evr im gettin ready. -Paige. **

I ran to my closet pulling out my other pink bikini with black splatter paint. I got a simple pare of jean cut off shorts and a red tee shirt with A&E on it running to the bathroom. I did my routine in there grabbing my make up bag and walking into my room. I opened my door and screamed out of shock to see someone on my bed. Josh jumped up and i could hear dad running down the stairs.

"Whats wrong?!" Josh asked as dad rounded the conner.

"What happened princess?"

"Nothing Josh just scarred me. I didn't think you where here yet." I assured them.

"Sorry. i got here a little bit ago." Josh chuckled slightly at my easy fright.

"im going to take a shower. See you later princess." Dad kissed my wet hair before retreating back upstairs.

"I really am sorry." Josh said after a minute of me starting my make up.

"Its fine. you just need to be louder when you come in!" I smiled.

"I'll work on it." He rolled his eyes. Once i was finished my make up i made some toast and we headed for Quil and Claire's. I knocked on the door with Josh of course with in 5 feet of me.

"Paige! Josh! Hi!" Claire greeted in a overly happy mood. I guess its better to have a ton of happy hormones when your pregnant then crappy ones.

"Hey Claire. How are you?" I asked.

"Great! I think Quil's gonna cave this time and we're going to find out the sex!"

"Why dont you just wait another month and a half?" Josh asked dumbly.

"Its exciting." I told him. "I can't wait. I think Quil's pulling for a boy." I told Claire.

"Oh i know he is. He just wont admit. Oh come in! Lindsay should be ready in 2 seconds, Quil was getting her dressed."

"Why don't you guys head out if your in a hurry. We're taking her and jess to the beach so she'll have to put her bathing suit on and it'll take to long. I can see your ready to sprint out the door." I giggled.

"Thank you Paige! QUIL! LETS GO!!" She yelled up the stairs. Quil came running down stairs chasing Lindsay with a brush in one hand and a pony tail holder in the other. Lindsay was a giggling mess as she hide behind Josh.

"Lindsay please let me put your hair up so i can go with mommy." Quil begged. I just laughed taking the brush and holder out of his hands.

"I got this. You guys go head." We watched Quils truck pull away before I turned to lindsay. "You need to get your bathing suit on then we need to put your hair up so it doesn't get in the way when we make sand castles. You have 10 minutes to do that before we have to go get Jess." I told her. She took my hand leading me to her room. We got her in a swim suit and her hair up in 8 minutes. I watched Josh buckle her into the car seat behind his seat.

* * *

"What are we going to do today?" Lindsay asked for the 3 time. I gave her the same answer as all the other times.

"We're taking you and Jess to the beach then back to my house for dinner and to play with the twins." I finished as we puled up at Collins. Josh told me he'd sit in the car with Lindsay while i went in to get Jess. When i knocked Collin just yelled for me to come in while he ran down the stairs buttoning his shirt.

"Aren't you two supposed to do that while Jess is with me." I joked.

"Very funny! Jess is new game is hide and go seek. She good at the hiding part and i suck at the seeking." He sighed.

"PAIGE!" Jess squeaked running down the stairs in only her bathing suit.

"Hey Jess." I smiled picking her up.

"Jessica! put some shorts on." Rebecca begged walking down the stairs in a red cocktail dress.

"Come on Jess the sooner you put some shorts on the sooner we can go to the beach with Josh and Lindsay." I encouraged.

"Josh?" Collin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry I didn't ask if he could come he's really just the driver." I thought about what he must think about the babysitters bringing a guy with her to look after his little girl.

"Oh no, its cool i just didn't know you guys where a thing now." He smirked.

"Yeah kinda. He gave me the necklace and all so.."

"Very nice. While have fun we have to get going we can just grab her in the morning if thats ok?" Rachel asked sliding jess shorts on.

"Yeah thats cool. Have a good time." I smiled.

* * *

After 3 sand castles, 2 games of tag and swimming later Josh and i were sitting on the beach watching Jess and Lindsay play tag.

"You know what i was thinking about?" Josh whispered in my ear never taking his eyes from the girls.

"What?"

"Claire was our age when she had lindsay."

"Yeah well don't get any ideas!"

"No i wasn't! well not ideas for now. more like after you get out of college ideas."

"How about after we're marred ideas." I told him sternly.

"You won't marry me before you get out of college?" he asked showing a mixture of disappointment and a tiny bit of anger. "We're meant to be together! We belong together! I don't see why we should wait until after college!"

"i can't marry you until i make something of myself and i don't know how long that will be."

"Paige you are something! Something extremely important to me! I don't care if you even go to college. Just be a stay at home mom."

"I don't want to be a stay at home mom. I want to contribute to the family. Im going to college to be a 2nd grade teacher like i've always wanted and i wont get married until im out of college."

"Why so all those horny drunk college guys can be all over you?!" He yelled causing lindsay and Jess to stop and look at us.

"Take us home." Was all i said turning around to get Lindsay and Jess.

* * *

**Hey! So here it is! Sorry i was up at a camp in Rangly. Aka no civilization! I couldn't even get cell serves to type it on my Iphone. I just got home a few minutes ago and went right to work! So for the first day of school i need names! So if you drop me a review or PM with your name I'll use it! :)Thanks!**


	6. MTV's next 16& Pregnant, Imprint style

**AN; Ok So i know i haven't posted in ever so i wrote a really long one! You see i failed a science test because my science teacher told me i could do something but he's senile and forgot so i did half of the test and study guide wrong there for very mad parents! **

The ride home was silence. Not comfortable silence more like the 'Im-pissed-at-you-so don't-talk-to-me' silence. I knew Lindsay and Jess could feel it when they ran into the house before i could even open my door.

"I don't see why you 'need to make something of yourself!' You are something and everyone but you knows it!" He said aggravated.

"Because i promised my self i would! I don't even see why we're fighting about getting married when not even legal yet! Your so stupid!" I yelled at him standing on my side of the car while he stood on his with only the shinny hood separating us.

"Because you won't even promise to marry me before college! You want to let all those horny college guys all over you!"

"No its not! I never said i wouldn't promise to marry you! Or i wouldn't be your fiance! I said i wouldn't get married! Promising to marry someone and getting the actual piece of paper saying your stuck with that person for life is different!" I yelled storming towards the front door.

"Wait! So...your not saying you wont agree to marry me?" He asked softly.

"NO! But you don't listen to me and just jump to conclusions!" I screamed angrily slamming the door shut. I was so mad that he didn't let me explain any of my reasoning. The twins looked up for a brief second from their video game before continuing to shot the fake green zombies on the screen.

"Paige?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I huffed walking to my room to find Jess and Lindsay playing with my make up.

****************JOSH'S POV!**********

I stood out there in front of Paiges door just watch it. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't mad at Paige, hell i was furious with myself and i was pissed about not being able to marry her but i wasn't even the slightest bit mad at her. I can't be. I just wish i knew why she wanted to get a job and go to college and do what ever else she has planned out before she'll marry me. I'd been out here a long time and i could tell it was close to 10 when Seth came out.

"What you do?" He asked taking a seat on the white swing.

"I don't know if i want to tell you. You'll just get mad." I muttered sitting next to him burying my face in my hands.

"No i know you guys were fighting about getting married and just to let you know i wont allow it until your it least 20."

"Its not like i want to go to vegas to night! I just pointed out how Claire was our age when she had lindsay and i said how we'll wait until she gets out of college. She told me after we get married. I guess i just thought we'd get married during college or it lest engaged! I don't want all those college guys..agh! She told me she wouldn't mary me until she 'made something of herself' she doesn't see how special she already is!"

"she's a girl, you'll never understand." Seth chuckled lightly. "I agree with you on the college guys thing but im sure she has a reason and this is thick headed Paige she not gonna change her mind."

"She's so mad at me." I muttered.

"Yeah she is. You'll just have to wait it out." Seth smirked as Quil and Claire pulled in. Quil was smiling like a man who just won the lottery while claire looked shocked.

"Break out the beer! Im having a boy!" Quil shouted walking up the steps.

"Nice man joining the club!" Seth hugged him while i looked at Claire who looked like she could burst into tears I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad.

"Congrats Claire." I told her once the guys went inside giving her a hug. As soon as my arms where around her she burst into sobs. "Claire! Whats wrong? Im sorry!"

"No! Im so happy! Quil's always wanted a boy! Im so glad i could give him what he wanted! I mean he had to deal with me growing up, now lindsay i think he's had enough of girls!" She giggled.

"He would have loved the baby no matter what. I think he might just like a tiny but more." I smiled.

"Yeah. Well come on lets go in." She cleared her eyes opening the door. I didn't want everyone to know about the fight so i had to lie to her.

"No thanks. I have to go."

"Oh." She looked surprised. I can't blame her its not very common for a wolf to say no to an invite into their imprints house. She just smiled waving good bye. I walked into the woods not wanting to change into wolf form so everyone doesn't know Paige is Pissed off at me. I just found a log close to the backyard to sit on.

****PAIGES POV****

I woke up early from the light coming in through my window after i forgot to close the shades last night. Jess was still sound asleep next to me so as carefully as i could not to wake her up i growled out of bed. Im still mad at the whole fight thing i had with Josh last night. Not because he wants to get married when im in college but because he wouldn't let me explain. He just jumped to conclusions and hurt himself more! Everyone was still asleep when i got to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee. I glanced out the window to see someone sleeping on my porch. I grabbed a bat the boys had left in the hallway and slowly opened the door. I was filled with relief when i saw it was Josh.

"Josh. Josh. Josh wake up!" I called shaking him.

"What!?" He yelled jumping up almost knocking me over in the process. "Oh! Paige. Im so so sorry!" He said pulling me to his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I muttered into his warm chest.

"Do you want to?"

"Josh i wasn't trying to hurt you, i was just saying i wont actually have the wedding until after college, Not that i wont agree to marry you and everything before. It just, the day my mom and i left California when i was 4 i promised her i wouldn't get married until after college. That i would make something of my self to make her proud and thats what i want to do."

"Babe your mom is proud of you and so is your dad and Brett and im sure even number 4 loves you in her own little way. I know my parents love you and so does the pack. Leah and Embry are proud of you and look at all the little kids. Do you really think they want to be like Toby or me or Zack. I know for a fact they don't want to be like Matt!" he joked. "But really all the little girls look up to you. You are something and everyone but you can see it."

"Ok. I'll think about this whole marriage during college thing if you just come in for breakfast."

We spent the day just hanging out at the beach once Collin came to get Jess. I made Josh go home early because it was a school night. He ended up fake arguing with me just to buy more time. I woke up bright and early to do my routine before the boys got up. I put on my make up and left my hair curly before i put on my black hollester sweater and a pair of light jeans. I shoved my binders into my raspberry frizz vera Bradley bag. I slipped my red high heels on before going to eat breakfast. Mom was running around like crazy while dad ate his breakfast and read the paper.

"Mom Chill it's just the first day." I reminded her.

"But its your last first day of high school and the boys last first day of middle school! My babies are growing up!" She gushed handing me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"WELL IF THE BOYS AREN'T READY IN * MINUTES THEY'RE WALKING!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear and they push and shoved each other into the kitchen.

"You look nice today princess a nice change to see you a little more girly." Dad smiled looking at my bag and heels.

"Thanks. We need to get going! Lets roll boys." we all aid our good boys and headed towards school. Of course i had to break up the daily fight over who got the front after rock, paper, scissors Tyler won and we headed towards school. I pulled into the spot next to Josh's truck where all the guys were sitting on the tail gate. Josh jumped up to open my door while the boy shot off towards their friends. I could feel just about the whole student body starring at Josh and I as i took his hand.

"Good morning. You look great today." He complemented kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I muttered trying to hide my blush from everyone.

"Whats wrong?"

"Everyones looking at us."

"Did you really expect anything less? Our dads are the two highest male members on the tribal council." He chucked. "Don't worry we'll just give them something to talk about." He leaned in kissing me softly. When we pulled apart both smiling his face quickly became pained. "Where's the necklace?" He asked placing a hand over where the pendant should hang.

"Oh! Yeah, in my bag i couldn't get the latch his morning so i thought you could help!" I turned around to grab my bag and go though it until i found the necklace. Once he did the latch making it look extremely easy we went over to Toby, Matt, and Zack. I could see Kellie over talking to her friends. "So is there a reason you guys are studying every girl that walks by?" I asked Toby and Matt. I got a mix of a mutter and a word from Toby and a swift nod from Matt. I looked up at josh hoping for an answer.

"They want to imprint." He answered casually.

"You guys are ridiculous." I muttered sitting in between them. I watched a unfamiliar car pull into the school lot and a blonde got out. I watched her gather her things before she turned so we could see her full on. I thought my eyes where lying to me when i saw her stomach. She was pregnant! It least 4 months along. She keep her head down as she headed to the main office.

"Oh. My. God!" I whispered.

"WOW!" Matt muttered shaking his head slightly.

"I never though id see a pregnant, blonde, teenager in La Push." Josh spoke still keeping his eyes on the door she just disappeared to.

"Im going o talk to her today!" I decided out loud.

"What?" Toby asked turning to me.

"Why?" Zack wondered.

"Girls are mean. I wasn't excepted because im not quileutae but i have the last name as on of the most respected Elders. She's A- not quileutae, B- pregnant, C- prettier then the fake bimbos, and D- did i mention prego! They'll eat her alive! Some one has to be nice and i know i would want a friend if i was MTV's next 16 and pregnant!" I explained as the warning bell rang telling us to go to advisory. Matt was in the same Home room as Josh and I so we all walked together. I couldn't wait to get there so i could get my schedule. When we got to homeroom and i picked up the packet labeled 'Paige Clearwater.' opening it sorting through the list of supplies i need even though i already got most of it. I finally found my schedule. Josh ripped it out of my hand before i even got to look at my first block. After he compared the pieces of paper a huge smile broke a crossed his face.

"Science, English, quileutae and gym all together." He smiled as the door opened. The whole class died down into silence as the new girl from this morning walked in still keeping her head down. She went a talked hushly to the teacher for a minute before she finally looked up. She looked around the room landing on someone behind me. I turned quickly to see Matt giving her that dumb struck imprint look. She took her eyes away looking round the room for somewhere to sit. I pushed my chair away walking over to her.

"Hi, Im Paige. Would you like to come sit with me?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah. That would be great thanks. Im Heather by the way." She smiled following me back to the table I was sitting at with Josh but now Matt had joined us.

"Heather this is Josh and Matt, guys this is Heather." I introduced her while Matt pulled her out a chair. She blushed slightly showing him a small smile while he smiled down at her like a complete goof ball.

"So heather what brought you to La Push?" Josh asked.

"Josh!" I scolded kicking him under the table.

"What i just want to know!" Josh complained looking at me like a child who was getting in trouble for something they didn't do.

"No its ok. I um just needed a new start." She whispered shyly.

"La Push is good for that, or while if you have the right friends." I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Thats why i agreed to sit with you and not them." She nodded in the direction of all the other girls in our home room whispering to each other stealing glances our way.

"Trust me i know that feeling."

"So why don't you hang out with them? Sorry im not trying to get a life story its just i want to it least have one friend here." Matt looked like he could cry at how upset she was he gave me he 'Please help!' look glancing back at Heather.

"Um detailed version or short?" I asked giggling slightly at how whipped Matt is all ready.

"Detailed."

"My mom had me when she was 16. We moved around a lot because she didn't want people to think less of us because she was so young. We moved here when i was four she met my dad. They fell in love and fast! About a year later they got married and my dad officially adopted me, i took his last name and you see mine and Josh dad are head of the tribal council so they didn't like it. They told me i didn't belong here and they always reminded me that he wasn't really my dad. So i don't hang out with them anymore."

"Wow. There bitches!" She gasped causing Josh and I to laugh extremely loud. She looked like one of those girls that never swear.

"exactly. So you know my story, can i know yours?" I tried to be as soft as possible in case she didn't want to.

"Um how about half now and if i decide i trust you enough ill tell you the other half later?" She extremely.

"What eve you want." Matt smiled like the dope he is.

"I guess a lot of people will want to know the story of the blonde, 16 year old, pregnant girl huh?Well i moved here to live with my aunt and uncle because i couldn't live with my dad, step mom and step brother anymore." I made a note to self to ask about the pregnancy later and to ask about how it happened.

"Oh i bet you where sad to see your boyfriend stay behind. huh? I mean i miss Josh when i go away for the summer." I know i was prying but i was really trying to help out Matt.

"Um, I didn't have one." She whispered looking down but then looked worried. "I'm not a whore! I mean i just, um, i, thats a different part of the story!" She corrected so fast so we wouldn't judge.

"Don't worry we wont judge you if you don't judge us." Josh smiled at her.

"I wont. Can i ask what the point of the first half of the day is?"

"Basically there supposed to tell us the rules, and go over pointless crap but Mr. D is never in here anyway so we just talk then go to lunch then a school assembly." Matt answered just so she would look at him.

"Oh so really they just hate us and don't want us to have an extra day off."

"Yep." I laughed as Kaitlyn the schools biggest fake you'll ever meet. She was wearing a skirt way to short and tight that it looked like it was cutting off the blood flow to her legs. You could see the navel where the gap between her waist band and the shirt.

"Hey Joshy." She smirked at me trailing her fingers down MY boyfriends arm. "I missed you the past two weeks. You haven't been over in a while."

"Please don't touch me Kaitlyn. I told you two weeks ago we where nothing." Trying to be the calm person Josh was he tried to be nice.

"But Joshy you can tell me im not better then..." She paused looking over at me before returning her attention back to MY boyfriend, MY joshy! "Her."

"Kaitlyn i can honestly tell you she's so much better then you so please do your self a favor and leave me alone."

"Joshy! Stop being like that. You know we had something." She pushed just trying to make me pissed of.

"Yeah we where sex buddies for a while and i regret it so leave." There was no more Mr. Nice Josh. He was almost as mad as me with her.

"What ever Josh Im sure Matt would _**love **_to come over some time. Right Matt?"

"Nope." Matt replied never taking his eyes off Heather. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and stormed away throwing a temper tantrum.

"Sex buddy? Do i get to know your story to?" Heather asked breaking the silence at the table. I hate that i have to live with the constant reminder that Josh slept around this summer and he didn't even chose the classier girls. Nope he went for the whores!

"Um well this summer Zack -you'll meet him later- dated someone before i did and it made me mad so i tried to prove that i could get more girls then him and i didn't need to date anyone to be happy. Then Paige came home and everything changed for the better."

"You guys have only been dating a few weeks?" She asked in amazement.

"Um a few days actually." I corrected.

"Wow. Do you have a interesting story to tell me?" She asked talking to matt individually for the first time.

"I do but i can't tell you just yet." The pain of denying his new imprint was intensely shown in his eyes.

"What if i told you another piece of my puzzle?" Josh could see the same thing i was. That Matt was going to cave and fast.

"Not now. But soon. How about we decide tomorrow on a day were we'll all tell our stories?" Josh suggested cutting Matt off.

"Ok but your stories better be good." she warned.

"How about we go to the library and get you a book that will help you with our secret?" I tried.

"I need a book?"

"Yeah come on! We'll take you then head to lunch." Matt smiled getting up to help her up, he never let go of her hand causing her to blush. I let them get a head before Josh lead me behind them.

"Im sorry babe." He sighed glancing back at Kaitlyn giving me an answer to what he was apologizing for.

"Why do you pick the slutty girls and not ones with some class? Its like using a toy hat the smelly kid used."

"So now im a toy?" he smirked

"Josh! You know what i mean. I knew you slept with a few girls but her?" I whined.

"I know i was stupid but that doesn't matter anymore. I have you." He kissed my temple as we walked into the Library. Matt was grabbing a book on the legions for heather. I took this as an opportunity to look at her. I know its rude but i couldn't help it. You can easily tell she's pregnant but other then that she's really pretty. Matt checked out the book for her just as the bell rang for lunch. All eyes where thankfully on Matt and heather while he held her hand. She looked down not meeting any ones gaze. Zack, Toby and Kellie's eyes where about to pop out of their head when we sat down. Toby whispered something to low for humans to hear including me but i saw Matt nod so i figured it was about him imprinting on heather.

"Hey heather? Right? Im Zack." He offered her his hand a crossed the table.

"Yeah. Its nice to meet you Zack."

"Hey! Im Toby."

"Hi." She smiled. If i told you lunch was quite it would be a lie. I was loud and goofed off with the boys while Kellie and Heather where quite. Heather just talked to Matt who didn't seem to mind at all. After lunch I had to 'use the bathroom' as i told the boys dragging heather with me.

"I don't see why i had to come with you ." She said as we walked in to the girls rest room.

"Because this is the only time Matt will leave you and Josh will leave me. They're very protective of the girls they like." I explained putting lipgloss on in the mirror.

"He likes me? Yeah right. No one wants to date the pregnant, broken girl." She muttered.

"Your not broken just because your pregnant." I reminded her.

"Its not because of that. Its part of my story."

"You know we should hang out. Today after school. Just me and you cause the boys have to work. You can stay for dinner i know my parents wont mind."

"Sounds like fun! And i'll tell you my hole story as long as you promise not to tell matt or Josh or any of them. I don't want to lose my chance with Matt."

"I promise! now come on! We're going to be late!" I giggled dragging her though the halls to the gym. We where late so when we walked in everyone was silent and looking at us.

"Nice of of girls to join us." The principle called from where he was speaking on stage.

"I bet they did it for attention. We all know Paige likes it and thats probably why the new chicks prego!" Kaitlyn's extremely loud voice traveled through the gym.

"Yeah thats why we have to make an announcement to the school. Just get over the fact that you only get fake attention because your easy." I i stopped walking so i was in front of her row of seats.

"Your boyfriend was giving me plenty of attention when you where gone." She shot back smirking contently.

"notice how as soon as i got back he dropped you just like that? Oh yeah 'cause your just a toy." I told her walking towards my seat after the principle threatened to suspend both of us. I sat down in between heather and Josh as if nothing happened.

"Are you ok Paige?" Josh asked lacing his with mine resting our intwined hands in his lap.

"It least my drama is on the other side of the country. I have to deal with yours at school."

"Im sorry babe. We'll face yours eventually. Then we can have our fairy tale ending i promised."


	7. Look What you DID!

Once school was over Josh and Matt went out to patrol saying they'd be over after diner and Heather fallowed me to my house. The boys where going to their friends house for dinner so it would be just my parents, me and heather. Once we got there she hesitated coming inside.

"Are sure your parents will be ok with me...you know. I don't want to make a bad impression."

"My mom can not judge and my dads super easy going so don't worry at all." I smiled walking in. I knew no one would be home yet so i took this as my chance to open heather up and tell me her story. "Come on lets get something to eat." I suggested. Once i got us each a pepsi and some chips we headed for the living room.

"So do you know if its a boy or a girl?" I asked lightly.

"I find out in 2 weeks. Im 4 months along. Im kinda hoping for a boy because when he gets older and kids make fun of him for not having a dad he can beat him up." She smiled but being completely serious. I had to giggle at the idea.

"Can you tell me your story?"

"Will you tell me the groups? I know you all tie into one story some how."

"I personally cant tell you. Its Matt's job but ill help you on the legions so you can know."

"Ok, just don't judge ok?" She asked quietly.

"Promise."

"My mom ran off when i was 8 with a guy half her age. 2 years ago my dad got remarried and it seemed fine, well for him. I was not a planned child and my parents treated me that way. Then when dad got remarried Jane, his new wife, had a son, Bobby. My dad got the son he's always wanted and a happy family with me sitting in the background. a few months ago bobby started getting abusive towards me. first slapping, then fist, kicks, then he started beating me. One night after he beat me up he came into my room and rapped me. the worst part? My dad knew and instead of sending him off he sent me away after we found out i was pregnant." She was full out sobbing by the end and i wrapped my arms around her comfortably.

"Shhh, No one will hurt you here. Matt will take care of you. I can promise you that!" I assured her.

"Yeah after he hear what happens he'll forget all about me."

"No he won't. Matt is crazy about you."

"PAIGE!" Mom yelled as soon as i heard the door open.

"In here mom!" I called back as my mom walked in.

"Oh! Who's this?"

"Mom this is mine and matt's friend heather." I hopped she would pick up on the double meaning behind the word friend.

"You know i was thinking of having Leah and Embry over for dinner. Wouldn't that be great!?"

"Um mom maybe you shouldn't play match maker for once and let Matt do his own thing." I suggested.

"Oh don't be silly! You know matt's to shy. I'll call Leah right now!" And with that mom disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry she just likes to help. She really isn't trying to make you uncomfortable." I sighed looking at Heather.

"No its ok but I hardly dressed to meet all these people."

"Well i could drive you to your house and you can change." I offered.

"Yeah. Thats a good idea, thanks." She smiled standing up. She directed me toward Josh's house but turned into a drive way next door.

"Give me 5 minutes tops!" She smiled before running into her house. As promised a few minutes later she came out in white pants and a red top that was lose fitting in the stomach. I could tell she was trying to hide her bump.

"Heather you don't need to wear super lose shirts we're not going to judge you. We want you to be comfortable around us not like you have to hide stuff from us." I reminded her pulling out of her drive way.

"I just don't want to be remembered as 'the pregnant chick' by Matt's Parents. I'd rather they meet me first before they meet the pregnant me."

"Ok but they'll love you no matter what. They have to or mom will kick them out." I chuckled

"I think I'll like your mom." She smiled before we pulled into my drive way. We quickly ran in while i got dressed in my black pants, a pink sweater and matching pink heels just because if i don't i barely come to Josh's chest. I took off my alpha necklace and put on my pearl one my dad sent me a while ago when him and his last wife got married with the matching earrings.

"Are you ready?" I asked once i heard dad, Uncle Embry and Aunt Leah come through the door.

"When will Mat and Josh be here?" She asked a little pink surfacing on her cheeks.

"Um 'bout a half an hour." I looked at the clock saying it was 6:00.

"Ok then Lets go." She sighed. I lead her into the kitchen where everyone was dad didn't seem to notice her but Uncle Embry and Aunt Leah did. Leah's eyes where jumping from he stomach to her eyes to me.

"Guys this is my friend Heather. Heather My dad seth and Matt's Parents Embry and Leah."

"I...He....My son imprinted on the pregnant chick?!" Aunt Leah yelled just as Matt and Josh walked in. Everyone froze as pure awkward silence sliced through the air.

"He what on me?" Heather finally asked looking at everyones faces for an answer.

"I...ah...Mom look what you did!" Matt yelled.

"No Matt i think its what you did! Now tell me!" Heather demanded.

"I... um...im a werewolf." Matt blurted out.

"Thanks. Play a joke on the pregnant girl. Real nice." Heather started to have silent tears running down her face.

"Heather he's not lying." I assured her.

"What ever Paige! I get it no one wants to be friends with the broken girl but you didn't have to be mean." She shook her head before heading towards the door.

"Wow thanks mom my imprint hates me because you opened your mouth!" Matt yelled before running after Heather.

"I couldn't help it i was surprised! I said the same thing to Seth the first time i met Emma! Put hey i love her now so it'll turn out good." Aunt leah smiled.

"No it wont! She cant handle any more lies or anything like that! She's worst then any of you know! I know and I know she going to be hurting and when she's hurting so is that baby! All because you had to bring up that she was pregnant!" I yelled starting to cry. I couldn't take knowing my soon to be cousin has been through so much already and still any of it has barely began.

"Shhh babe don't cry. it'll be ok." Josh shushed me wrapping his arms around me.

"No its not! Matt knows nothing and i shouldn't tell him but i have to then heathers going to get mad and Matt will be beyond mad and its all that stupid bobby! I don't even know him and he makes m so mad!" I rambled like i normally do when i cry.

"Whose bobby?"

"Her stupid step brother."

"She wont talk to me." Matt stated making his presents noticed. "I don't care if she gets mad tell me! Now!" Matt demanded harshly.

"Watch your tone matt!" Josh snapped.

"Whats wrong with her? She's my imprint! You'd want to know if there was something wrong with Josh!" Matt ignored Josh's comment.

"She's more broken then you think." I sighed looking around. "She's not some whore who brought the pregnancy on. That was Bobby's fault."

"What are you saying?" Uncle Embry asked.

"Her step brother abused her. A lot. and he....he...r-raped...her." I could barely get the last part out through my tears. Even though everything was blurry i could still see matt shaking beyond crazy.

"Matthew out side NOW!" Dad ordered while Josh comforted me.

* * *

**Hey! I know this is short but i have an over load of homework and i decided that they should qualify 'Mid-Terms' as a swear world that you tell the little kids not to say! **

**Check out my website on my paige and look at the pictures of the charactors, out fits and everything else! **

**Review! 3  
**


	8. A daddy and a grammy? What?

Ok so im super sorry that i havent uploaded but i was in the hospital with a infection in my intestines and stomach. It was complex i can only eat a tiny bit so i have no energy and sleep all day it took me almost a week to write this ontop of all the school work i had to do! So im uper sorry! Review please! The more reviews the faster you can get more!

* * *

***********MATT'S POV*************

Once I got chewed out by Uncle Seth about calming down I ran towards Heathers. I could tell she was in the room on the first floor so I picked up some pebbles like they do in old movies and chucked one gently at her window after a hand full she finally opened it.

"What?" she asked rudely. It pained me to see her eyes red and puffy knowing it was my fault.

"Let me explain. It'll take a while but please." I begged stepping forward so it was a small distance between me and her.

"Can you come in? My aunt and Uncle are out." She noted stepping out of the way. I entered through the window looking around at her yellow room. There was still some box's in the room each labeled things like 'Clothes' 'Videos' then one labeled 'Crap.' I let out a chuckle before turning back to her.

"Are you going to tell me or no?"

"Did you read the legions?"

"Some of them."

"Ok do you want this the light way or the blunt way?" I asked staling slightly.

"Blunt."

"Im a shapeshifter. I turn into a horse size black and gray wolf."

"Don't lie." She stated looking as though she was bored.

"I swear on my life. I and the rest of the pack protect the tribe from vampires."

"Your telling me the truth." She whispered after a moment of silence. We just stood there staring at each other.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"So what did you do to me that your mom was freaking out about?"

"Imprinting. Its when a wolf finds his other half. His soul mate. His everything. Our goal in life is to make you happy and loved no matter what. Your the thing holding us to this earth now and I would die with out you. I imprinted on you." I whispered crossing over to her in 2 strides.

"You love me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I nodded bring my hand to cup her cheek.

"But why? Im not normal or pretty or smart! Im a whale! A broken, pregnant chick that can't even leave at her fathers house any more because he doesn't love me and you tell me you love me? Why?" Tears started to fall down her face but i kissed them away as quick as they came.

"Your not a whale and it doesn't matter that your pregnant. Your beautiful. Trust me im not that smart ether but thats ok because I don't need to be book smart to know your amazingly beautiful and sweet and funny. Who cares if your dad cant open his eyes to see that Bobby is a jackass who deserves to rough in hell for the rest of his life. I can see that and so can everyone else. I love you, Paige loves you, and my parents will love you. My mom was just surprised she didn't mean it."

"I hope so if im going to be around for ever!" She smiled.

"How about we have a do over tomorrow at my house? Please. My mom can make it up to you." I asked kissing her forehead.

*****************Paige's POV**************

The next few weeks went by fast. Heather and I where closer then ever and I was going with her to find out the sex of the baby while Matt and Josh went on patrol. Matt tried to get Josh to let him skip and he almost caved until I reminded him they are in the process of hunting a vampire. I was driving us towards forks when heather turned the volume down on the radio a sure sign that she wanted to talk.

"Do you think its a boy or a girl?" She asked looking out the window.

"Boy." I smiled.

"I think I want a girl." She sighed.

"Why?"

"I think Matt secretly wants a girl to."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because if I have a boy now he's not gonna have the wolf genes like everyone else." She whispered.

"Heather! Matt loves this baby already and he doesn't care if this baby doesn't turn all wolf cause for all we know vampires wont come around so the gene wont even trigger.

"You think matt wont care?"

"You know Josh told me matt's mind is always thinking about you and the baby. He thinks of it as _his_ baby."

"He was talking to my belly the other day and he called him self daddy." She smiled.

"Matt's really a great guy. I think your lucky matt imprinted on you before you had the baby. Not that it would have been hard for the baby cause I loved my dad from the minute I met him. That was before he knew who I was and he was playing dolls with me." I giggled at the memory before getting back to the point. "It would have been hard for you. Cause as a mom you build up walls that you don't want any one in cause you don't want them to hurt you or your child. But trust me those walls don't stop the wolf boys."

"I know I really am lucky. I would have had such a hard time if it wasn't for Matt and you and the whole group. You guys invited me in. Even Leah." She giggled as we parked at the hospital. "You know leah told me we should get a crib so the baby will have a place to sleep when we stay over. She is so excited. She told me she wants to be called 'Gammy' because it sounds less old!" She smiled as she laid on the table. After we watched the baby for a little bite the nurse asked heather if she wants to know the sex.

"Yes! Please!" She giggled.

"Its a girl congratulations!" The nurse smiled printing out some pictures.

"Wow wait until Matt and them hear this!" I giggled taking the pictures from the nurse while heather got cleaned up. When we got to my house the whole old pack was there with their families. Matt and josh came running out the door as soon as I parked the car.

"SO?" Matt asked Helping heather out of the car. I held up the envelopes that all the pictures where in and his eyes light up as he tried to grab it from me.

"No you have to guess." Heather smiled.

"Don't screw it up ether its a 50/50 chance." I giggled looking at matt. He studied heathers face for a little bit before turning to look at me.

"Its girl." He said confidently until heather and I didn't react. "Or a boy." he tried.

"Its a girl." Heather squeaked hugging him. I looked away feeling like I was interrupting their moment. I gave matt a hug while josh hugged heather. When we walked in Mom, Leah and Emily where standing at the door waiting.

"So pink or blue?" Leah asked heather.

"You know I've always been more of a green and purple person." She smirked.

"HEATHER!" My mom pouted.

"Girl!" Matt blurted out getting another round of hugs and kiss's.

We had a great dinner that night. Matts smile didn't disappear once and he was constantly touching heathers stomach. If the wolfs are this bad when their imprints are having a baby I cant imagine how it'll be when its their baby. We where all sitting in the living room when Jess came in and wobbled over to me holding he arms up. I picked her up setting her on my lap while I sat on Josh's lap.

"Paige-y when are you gonna have a baby?" She asked causing dad and sam to choke on their beer.

"Uh, a very long time from now." I reasoned.

"When she's 40." Dad said completely serious.

"Can I be an auntie?" Jess asked again.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise." I smiled holding out my pinky.

Once everyone but Josh's family and Matt's family had left heather asked to talk to Josh and I out back. I sat on the arm of the chair a crossed from Matt and heather.

"Ok so um we where talking and um Matt and I want yo to be the god parents." Heather rushed out.

"NO WAY!" I smiled getting up to hug her. "YES!" I squealed still hugging her. I moved to hug matt kissing his cheek. Heather excused her self after our little hug feast saying the baby likes ti push on her bladder. Josh went in side when Sam called for him leaving Matthew and I.

"Thanks Paige. For you know being so good o heather and every thing." Matt was never good at this kind of things and he was shifting from one foot to another.

"Matt I wanted to get to know her before you even imprinted on her. You don't need to thank me because im super excited that she'll be my wolf girl sister." I smiled hugging him.

"I think I freaked her out the other day." He sighed coming out of his shell.

"Why?"

"I slipped and called my self dad when I was talking to the baby with out talking to her about it first." He whispered.

"Yeah right! You guys haven't talk about this much have you?"

"No. I don't want her to tell me she doesn't want the baby to call me dad. I want to be her dad and I'll do all the dad stuff. I'll build her a sand box!" It seemed like he had a light blob went off.

"Matt you have the wrong idea. She was stressing out in the car about you even wanting to be near this baby." I told him. "She thought you wanted a girl because if it was a boy it wouldn't have the wolf gene."

"Thats crazy! I wouldn't care if this baby comes out with 3 arms! Does she really think I wont love the baby just because it wasn't a wolf?" Matt sounded truly upset about the matter.

"Its not that she thinks that." Mom said from the door way making her presents clear. "This baby is gonna be a constant reminder to you. Every young mom gets scarred. I thought the guys at work would treat me different and they did when the found out because their all over dramatic wolfs." Mom said the last part extra loud so the old pack could hear.

"But if they knew the whole story they wouldn't have got mad." Matt tried.

"They didn't give me time to explain. Being a young mom is scary and heathers doing a really great job because she has you. You guys need to talk more if you want to have the right to be called dad. Not that we had to Paige took that in her own liberty." Mom joked hugging Matt and I.

"I don't waist time." I called after her as she walked in side. "Why don't you take her home and talk. I'll hold the parental units here." I smiled giving matt a tough shove into the house. Its not like he felt it.


	9. Godparents everywhere

Ok so im sorry! I went on vacation and got back Monday then i wrote this and was ready to post Thursday but Fan-Fiction wasn't working then i lost power because of a Huge storm and just got it back no joke 20 minutes ago! Ill have another one up this week if i get enough reviews!

* * *

Josh pulled me on his lap once we said good bye to Heather and Matt. Mom and Aunt Leah where in the kitchen cleaning up while Uncle Embry and dad played with the twins out back.

"We're gonna be god parents." He smiled kissing my neck.

"I know." I sighed happily. Today was such a great day! I'm getting a god daughter, my favorite cousin is happy as ever and I love his imprint like a sister. To make matters even better I was straddling the hottest, sweetest guy ever and he was all MINE!

"I love you." Josh mumbled into my neck as he tried to push him self deeper into it.

"Not as much as I love you." I giggled knowing I was just asking for a fight.

"That's a lie." He smiled against my skin.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I'm the truth teller here."

"I love you way more!" He tried taking his face away from my neck so he could look at me.

"LIES!" I yelled giggling.

"Oh yeah?" He asked getting an evil smile. He had me pinned on the couch holding my hands above my head with one hand and tickling me like crazy with the other. Who's lying?" He asked as tears started to stream down my face from laughing so hard. I started laughing even harder once I thought of my plan. One time when we where little I was wrestling matt and he was losing so he screamed 'RAPE!' I had never seen Aunt Leah move so fast in her life. I took a deep breath and screamed.

"RAPE!" Josh looked like he was about to shit his pants. His fingers immediately stopped and Uncle Embry had him pinned against a wall while I continued to laugh so hard my sides hurt.

"What is going on?" Dad asked in his 'I may be retired Alpha but I can still order you around' voice.

"I don't know! I was tickling her and she just yelled!" Josh was stressing out while Aunt leah started to laugh along with me. No one else seemed to see the humor probably because they don't know the story.

"Paige! You don't joke about that stuff!" My mom scolded me. Not that I was really paying attention I was in the middle of a laughing fit. You know those things when one thing causes you to laugh then you just cant stop but you have no clue why your laughing.

"She learned it from your nephew." Aunt leah told her still giggling.

"Leah you know that makes it your son." Dad pointed out.

"No, he's Embrys son." She smiled winking at him.

"So now that we determined that I'm not raping her can you put me down?" Josh asked uncle embry who was still holding him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. As soon as I controlled my laughing and everyone had went back to what the where doing before I sat up on the couch making room for Josh.

"Paige don't do that again! You know I would never do any thing to hurt you and I don't even want you let that thought cross your mind." He told me. I could see in his eyes that he was truly upset with this matter. I reached across the couch placing my hand on his cheek.

"I know you wouldn't! Oh my gosh Josh, I cant even believe you think that that's even a though I have. Even if I did deep down I know you wouldn't! I'm sorry I upset you, I guess I'm spending to much time with Matt." I smiled leaning over to kiss him. Our lips where about to touch when his phone started going off. He jerked away with a aggravated expression on his face before snapping his phone open.

"WHAT?!…… The new girl?…… She's only been in la Push 24 hours and she's already bound for life, Great!…… OK tell him We'll be right there….. Paige and I, we! Dumb ass!" he hung up shaking his head.

"Um do I want to know?" I asked standing up.

"That was Zack. Toby imprinted on the new chick." Josh smiled obviously happy for his 'Brother'

"What did I hear about my god son imprinting?!" Mom yelled running into the room.

"Yeah we're gonna go check it out. Seth you want to get the rest of the council for a bon fire Friday?" Josh asked as soon as everyone else came in the room while I slipped on my jacket.

"Will do. Don't be back to late!" Dad called as we walked to the truck. I moved to the middle seat as soon as we turned the corner and held him fee hand in my lap.

"Now everyone has an imprint." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Im glad Toby finally gets to experience imprinting. Its amazing." Josh whispered leaning into kiss me at the red light.

"Its fantastic." I giggled as we pulled into grammy sues dinner.

"Come on!" Josh encouraged opening my door and offering me a hand. When we walked in the place was pretty much empty. Zack, Kellie and toby where sitting at the bar watching Grammy sue talk to who I assume is Toby's imprint. She wasn't really what I expected, her hair was black and extremely curly, even curlier then mine! She was chewing on her lip ring on the left side of her mouth. She had on some nice jeans and a black hoody with neon color splatter paint on it.

"Paige! Josh!" Grammy Sue called waving us over.

"Hey grammy! Hi?" I asked looking at the girl.

"Patty." She smiled shaking my hand.

"Patty here was looking for a job," Grammy sue told me before turning to Patty. "Paige is my other waitress along with Heather."

"But you know with Heather not being able to left anything soon we will need another one." I told her looking at Toby.

"Well why don't you leave your number and I'll call you later this week with the answer?" Grammy smiled handing Patty a pen and paper.

Patty why don't you stay and have some dessert wit me and my friends. We can get to know each other!" I offered gesturing to the end of the bar where Josh had went to join them and talking hushly to Toby.

"I don't want to intrude."

"No! Come on it will be fun! Don't worry they don't bite….while Matt doe but he's not here." She giggled even though I was 100% serious

"Ok." She smiled following me.

"Come on! Well move to a table!" I told her knowing the guys could hear me. They all got up going to a big enough table. Josh pulled out a chair for me next to the one Toby had pulled out for Patty. They took seats at each end of the table. Kellie and Zack sat a cross from us.

"So did you just move here?" I asked Patty feeling Josh's hand rubbing my thigh.

"Yeah from New Jersey. My moms from Forks so we moved back but didn't find anything we liked so the realiter brought us here."

"So your gonna go to LA push high?" Im actually starting to feel bad for Toby's cheek from him smiling so much.

"Yep." She continued to smile the good news is she's comfortable around us.

"What grade?" he asked.

" junior." She smiled as grammy brought out everyone a huge brownie Sunday.

"Thanks grammy!" I smiled while everyone else said there thank you. Once we had finished and got to know patty better Kellie stood up bringing her dish to the kitchen since grammy was talking to grampa who was sitting drinking coffee.

"While I have to get going. We have breakfast at like 9 at grampa's house. Remember toby!" Rachel gave him that look that told him he better be there.

"I'll walk with you." Zack smiled taking her hand and walking out of the dinner after hollering a 'Bye and Thanks' to grammy.

"So Paige what do you do for fun?" Patty asked.

"I play soccer, go to the beach, cliff dive sometimes."

"Soccer? Me to! Do they have a like a school team?"She started to get really excited. I guess the saying never judge a book by its cover really did apply here. Patty is a really cool person but she doesn't look like a person I would make friends with at school.

"Yeah it just ended, it is November." I teased.

"While duh but for next year." She laughed pushing my shoulder lightly.

"So did Toby tell you there's a bon fire Friday night. Its a great way to meet everyone." I smiled at Toby.

"That sounds really fun!" She nodded looking at Toby.

"It would make it fun-er **(AN: Fun-er is officially a word in my dictionary) ** if you where my date." Toby gave her a sly smile.

"I guess the bon fires gonna be a whole lot of fun then." She gave him the same smile.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

\/

\/

\/


	10. just a little paintand a bumper

**Ok i know you probably hate for not updating but my grades are slipping. I got my progress report back with 2 B's and my dad FLIPPED! He thinks i need highest honors at all times and i have young diplomat which i'm vice president of, a graduation slide show which im head of and im in the process of designiung a hotel room at the local hotel! I know i hate excuses to but please cut me some slack! **

* * *

It was Wednesday night, a night that Josh didn't have patrol so we to go to the beach. I was on his lap attacking his lips. He -like always- had no shirt on so my hands had free rang of all his muscles. His hands pulled at the hem of my shirt and I lifted it over my head. This was the furthest we'd ever gone and for some reason I didn't mind. I started to kiss down his neck. He started to moan my name making me feel in control. His hands came up to my bra clasp lingering there as if asking for permission. I nodded my head letting him know it was ok as I kissed all over his chest. He pushed me back so he was in control and started kissing my breast.

"Josh!" I moaned.

"We need to stop." He whispered into my skin. I looked down at the tent in his pants feeling a faint blush covering my cheeks. I nodded grabbing my bra and shirt. I took a deep breath calming myself down.

"I love you." I told him still straddling him.

"I love you too." He sighed obviously trying to get his hard on to die down.

"I want to learn to drive a stick." I told him looking at the shifter in the middle of his truck.

"I'll teach you!" He smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Sure come on lets try." He moved so he was sitting in the passenger seat. After countless instructions and him helping I decided I wanted to give it a real try.

"Ok Just let go of the clutch and easily back up the gas is touchy." He warned. I nodded and tried it, I put my foot down on the gas and like he said it was touchy. We flew back and I heard the worst sound ever. you know the one that says My-life-is-over sound. I turned around seeing the blue mail box. I let out a huge gasp bringing my hand to cover my mouth. Josh just looked at me with a mixture of shock, upset and a tiny bit angry.

"I-Josh-I'm so-I just didn't see-dad can fix it! I promise! I'll pay to fix it! Im so sorry!" I stuttered.

"Paige don't worry about it. Im not mad." He assured me pulling me into a hug.

"Im so sorry." I sighed into his shirt. "Dad will fix it on tomorrow."

"Ok. When ever he gets' around to it is fine." He assured me. "But im driving home so you can tell my dad. Thats your punishment." He chuckled.

"Ok." I pouted switching seats. I felt so bad that I crashed his truck. It was a silent ride and I just thought about how stupid I was. When we got there we got out to asses the damage. The tail light was broken and the bumper dented but other then that just a scratch. "Im so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just need a new tail light cover and some paint."

"I'll make dad fix it for you." I assured him.

"I know babe don't stress it." He hugged me. We walked in the house to find the typical Emily in the kitchen, Sam watching her from the kitchen table with a news paper in front of him. Logan was in the living room playing some kind of gaming system.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted us.

"Hi." I smiled nervously.

"Honey whats wrong? Are you feeling ok?" She asked rushing over to feel my forehead.

"Yeah im fine, thanks."

"So what are you guys up to?" Sam asked. Even though I know he would never even try to hurt me it was still scary to tell a 6'8 guy you crashed his sons truck.

"Um we where in an accident." I told them lightly.

"Oh my goodness are you ok?" Emily cut me off.

"Us yes, the truck not so much." I answered.

"What happened to the truck?" Sam asked sternly.

"It hit a mailbox." I squeaked out.

"Whats the damage and how much is it costing me?"

"Um a tail light cover, a dented bumper and some paint. But im gonna fix it, while have dad fix it. It was my fault I was trying to learn how to drive stick and while when he said the gas was touchy…." I trailed off.

"while as long as your not hurt thats all that matters." Emily blew it off going back to stirring the pot on the stove.

"I'll call the garage tomorrow and get an appointment." sam muttered.

"Oh no I'll talk to dad tonight It was my fault." I assured them.

Before I knew it it was January. It was the Friday before our long weekend thanks to martin luther king jr. Day and I couldn't wait to get out of class. I was sitting in art finishing up my picture I was painting of a yellow flower to go on the baby's wall. Heather was sitting next to me trying to paint a horse that was not working out for her and Patty, who has excepted everything pretty well was using all colored sharpies to make some abstract thing. Mrs. Nine thinks it great she calls it expressing her self in a secret manner, but Mrs. Nine is known as the crazy teacher.

"Ta Dah!" I smiled holding it up to heather.

"I love it! Oh the yellow matches so well!" She gushed. She has moved in with Matt at there house and Leah surprised her with a nursery. (That I knew about might I add!) It was so cute yellow and purple.

"Thanks." I smiled. "What do you think patty?"

"Its great! You should paint me something….. I want a….. PIG! Like piglet! Yes! And tiger!" Her face light up as she thought about it causing heather and I to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god now I remember why I love you!" I gasped.

"What ever, Toby and me watched it the other day and they where so cute!" She gushed.

"The real question is why where you watching it?" Heather asked.

"There was nothing on." She finished as the bell rang. We walked to our lockers gathering our stuff before meeting in the parking lot. The boys stayed home today because last night they hunted these 2 vampers in the area and didn't get in until 4 this morning.

"Ready?" I asked getting in the driver seat. We where all meeting at Josh's to hangout for the night. Once we got in the car and where half way there we started laughing hystaricly from yet another thing Patty said when heather broke it with a scream. Not of pain but of shock.

"WHAT?!" Patty and Me screamed at the same time.

"MY WATER BROKE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Patty screamed as I did a 'U'-y and headed towards Forks hospital.

"SOMEBODY CALL SOMEBODY!" I yelled at them my mind going about 100 mph.

"CALL WHO?" Patty screamed.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Heather asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back. "CALL MATT!" We listened to Patty yell in to the phone while Matt yelled back. We got to the hospital and we where all sitting in her room while we tried to keep her calm. Until we heard the boys come into the hospital, but it wasn't to hard when you hear matt.

"WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OK?" He yelled at who ever was at the front desk.

"Room 218 sir." The receptionist told him politely. I didn't even get to ask Heather how she was doing before Matt, Josh and Toby ran through the door. Matt was talking so fast I couldn't under stand him and I knew heather couldn't ether.

"Matt just chill. Every things going to be ok." I assured him as another contraction over took heather. She yelled causing matt to yell for a doctor and I yelled at him to calm down.

"Grab her hand idiot!" Josh yelled at him. Matt looked at us smiling like we just told him the key to the puzzle before taking her hand. The doctor ushered in with some nurse an told heather 2 people needed to leave. She shot and apologetic look at Toby and Patty before they left smiling at her. 30 minutes later the nurses where cleaning a 8 Lb 9 oz little girl. She looked so much like heather it was ridiculous. Matt was having a moment with heather kissing her hair and assuring her that she did great while I watched the nurses.

"Did you two decide on a name?" the doctor asked handing the baby to Heather.

"Gabriel, Gabby for short." Heather smiled.

"Gabriel Jane Call." Matt told us all smiling bigger with every word he said.

"congratulation guys." Josh gave matt a hug and placed a hand on heathers shoulder smiling at her and our new god child.

"I can believe your a dad you goof." I giggled hugging Matt.

"Thanks Paige-y love you too."

"I love you Matt and don't screw her up because I'll have to go all alpha imprint on your ass." I smirked.

"Is that a threat?" He mocked shock-ness putting a hand to his heart.

"No! I wouldn't threaten you. It was a promise." I smirked hugging him again. Once I gave heather a hug Josh and I decided to make a coffee run to give them some alone time.


	11. No daddy! NO!

We got coffee from the cafeteria and decided to take a walk out side. Josh laced his fingers through mine making me giggle as we walked past all the families coming and going.

"What?" He asked a smiling playing on his lips.

"Remember when we where that age?" I asked.

"How can I forget? It was the first time I met you and your mom."

"Do you know how long uncle embry used to tease me about my little crush on you. Everyone always said we'd end up together, now look at us. They where right." I told him sitting next to him on the wooden bench by the hospital entrance.

"I guess Embry has to be right sometimes." Josh chuckled pulling me onto his lap. "I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

"So what do you think about kids?"

"They're cute. You know I've always wanted like 3 kids?"

"I know you told me. A boy first, then a girl, then what ever else comes along." He smiled.

"You do listen even when I just ramble."

"I think your ramblings cute." He told me while I traced his face with my fingers.

"You want to go back up?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah sure. You know now that we're god parents we kinda owe Heather and Matt."

"If I have a girl I would make her middle name heather." I nodded my head liking the idea as I came up with it.

"What about a boy?" Josh raised an eye brow at me.

"I want to name one son Seth after my dad."

"I have a feeling I will have no say in names what so ever!" He laughed before knocking on heathers hospital room door.

"Come in" Matt whispered. When I walked in Heather was sleeping while Matt held Gabby next to the bed.

"You know dude you look good with a baby." Josh smiled flopping down on the couch.

"So when did you guys decide on your last name?" I asked.

"When I asked her to marry me." He grinned.

"You what?" I whisper/ yelled.

"Last night. She was saying how amazing I am and everything. How when the baby comes well be like a family so I said we will be a family, did the whole one knee thing asked her she said yes." he got that big goofy grin on his face.

"Matt you phyco!" I laughed. "I love it." Once we stayed for a while more people started to come so Josh and I excused ourself.

"Come on lets take the long way out." I pulled Joshs hand towards the hall were the nursery is. I stood in the window looking at all the cute babies.

"What are you thinking about?" Josh asked putting his arm around me.

"What would are kids look like?" I asked him quietly.

"Well I hope they have my skin tone, but your eyes. Our daughter will be as tall as you, with my black hair but your curls. She wont be very tall cause I mean my moms not tall, your not tall. Our sons though, they'll be tall, and they have to have your smile so they can get all the girls." he told me running a hand through my hair.

"Sons? So you want one girl then two boys?" I asked as we started to walk towards my car.

"You know I want two sons but I also don't. You know the whole having kids kind of scares me." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Well what would happen if our daughter phases? Or if we have two sons and they both want the Alpha possession? You know how that would work right?" He asked me opening my door. I waited until he got in the driver side to shake my head. "When two wolfs go for the alpha possession and no one will give up -like how jake said never mind- they-" He took a deep breath, "sweetie they fight to the death. thats why your mom was so concerned about the twins. If I decided to retire before our kids are old enough then Clearwater are the next step. Thats of course if Jake still doesn't want it. There's no legends about twins."

"So you mean that if you have to quit phasing the boys will have to decide on who gets it and they might fight?"

"Babe don't worry about it. Your brother know whats coming."

"What ever you say." I rolled my eyes at him. "Lets go to the beach." I smiled.

Soon we where making out with both of our tops off in his truck when I reached for the zipper of his pants.

"Emma we cant." He sighed.

"We're not. Im just going to help you out with your situation." I told him while he kissed my neck. I opened his pants to release 'little Josh' only to find out he's by far in the 'little' category.

"Don't do anything you don't want to." He reminded me as I wrapped my hands around his base.

Josh whipped my hands off with his shirt after he had released….. Twice. It was pitch black outside and you could hear the wind blowing against the truck even though it felt like a oven in here.

"Thank you." Joshs words where muffled by my hair he was burying his face in.

"For?"

"That. It was the best hand job I have ever had."

"Just imagine how good I'll be with practice." I winked leaning in to kiss him.

"Ugh babe your killing me." Josh told me starting to nip at my skin on my neck.

"Im sorry Joshy." I batted my eye lashes at him sweetly.

"I have to get you home before your dad kills me. We're already an hour late." He mumbled still not moving.

"Its not my fault your hands like to wander." I giggled.

"My hands? I think you started the wandering. Not that im complaining."

" I didn't think you would. Are you gonna sleep over tonight?" I asked playing with his hair.

"I have patrol in the morning. You should sleep at mine."

"I just need to find my cell phone to call my dad." I whispered to myself looking around the truck. Once I finally found it I flipped it open dialing in moms cell number.

Mom*Hey honey your late.

Me* I know im sorry I didn't call earlier bit I was wondering if I could spend the night at Josh's. Please mom?

Mom*Sure sweetie. Your dad and I trust you.

Me* Thanks mom. Love you.

After Josh and me calmed ourselves we went to his house. It was 11 o'clock so everyone was already in bed. He handed me one of his tee shirts telling me I could have the bathroom first. I washed my face and changed into his shirt that came to my mid thigh. I walked back to his room to find him already half way asleep. I shut off the light and crawled in next to him.

"I love you." He whispered burring his face in my hair.

"I love you too." When I woke up the next morning of course Josh was gone on patrol so I got up and ate breakfast with Emily, Sam, and Logan. After we cleaned up I headed home to get dressed. Once I decided on some Jeans and a simple sweatshirt I left a note for mom telling her I was heading to seattle. I really needed some new shoes. I was about to sit down for lunch and call Josh after getting a couple new shirts when my stupid phone died. I hit a couple more shops until it was close to 8 o'clock so I knew I should start heading home.

"I think I parked down here." I mumbled to myself turning down one of the darker streets.

"Hey babe." Some guy yelled walking up with three other guys.

"What you buy? Huh?" One asked trying to take my bag.

"Any sexy little numbers you want to show us?" One asked pushing against me.

"N-no. Jut leave me alone!" I yelled. I rememberer hitting my head on something really hard then it all went black.

My body hurt. Everywhere. I could feel a warm hand holding my left hand while one stroked my hair. I opened my eyes but regretted it as soon as the bright lights hit them. I snapped them shut.

"She's up! Turn the lights off!" I could tell right away it was dad.

"its ok babe the lights off, please open your eyes." Josh begged. When I opened my eyes and looked around the room it was full. The whole pack was there with their imprints, mom, dad, the twins, Emily and Sam, Uncle Embry and Aunt Leah even Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. I still didn't really knew what was going on. I was just shopping in seattle.

"hi." I croaked out even though my throat was so dry. Everyone gave me a half smile, Josh was smiling even though his eyes where full of tears.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mom asked coming to stand next to dad who was the one stroking my hair.

"Can I have some water please?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I'll get you some." uncle Embry stood up and walked out of the room. _Uncle Edward I really would like to know why im here and Id kind of like to do it with Just mom, dad and Josh. Do you think you could think of a nice way to ask everyone to step out? _I thought to him knowing he was listening.

"I think we should give her time. From the time I studied at Yale…." Uncle Edward started.

"OK, ok you don't need to bore us with your college stories." Aunt Leah rolled her eyes. She shooed everyone out of the room until it was Josh, Mom, dad and me.

"Princess do you remember anything?" Dad asked lightly.

"I was walking back to my car after shopping in seattle. I turned down that street I thought my car was on and then these guys came up to me trying to get in my bags and thats it." I looked around. Dad and Josh both where red faces and there hands where shaking slightly.

"Paige, sweetie, they raped you." Mom whispered. Tears clouded my vision and I shook my head violently.

"No! Daddy! NO!" I yelled through my sobs.

"Im sorry princess." Dad sighed on the bridge of tears. I sobbed into Josh's shirt for a long time until the twins came in. I stopped crying not wanting them to see me like this.

"So lets be honest im not going to be as nice as Uncle Edward." Chris told us walking in.

"Yeah, leave please. We want to see Paige." Tyler egged. He was so big. Both of them where. Oh my gosh I know where this is going! Once Josh basically had to be dragged out by my dad it was just me and the boys.

"Hey sis." Chris smiled taking dads seat while Tyler took Josh's.

"Hey guys." I smiled slightly.

"We're glad you woke up. I mean its been a long 3 weeks." tyler let out a happy sigh.

"3 WEEKS? I was out that long?" I yelled alarmed at the fact.

"Great job dumb ass! They clearly didn't tell her!" Chris reached over my bed to gib slap him.

"Hey! Language! And keep your hands to your self." I scolded them.

"Sorry." They muttered in unison.

"So are you guys going to keep stalling or are you going to tell me when you two went all brady and Collin on our asses?"

"We phased the night we found out about…. Your situation." Tyler smiled.

"Im sorry."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Its my fault you two turn in to a giant ball of fur."

"Are you kidding?" Tyler laughed.

"Yeah right! Were so excited!" Chris added.

"We can patrol with Josh and Toby and all of them!"

"Dads so proud of us!"

"And we get to imprint!" Tyler grinned.

"You two want to imprint?" I interrupted them.

"Well, yeah. I mean we see how happy it made you and Josh" Chris blushed.

"Plus its great to always have someone there. I mean Josh never left the hospital. I wish I had a girlfriend that would do that." tyler added.

"He really stayed the whole time?" I asked

"Yeah. It actually got a little annoying. I haven't been able to sit in this chair at all. He hasn't moved!" Tyler complained.

"He hasn't been eating! Mom and Emily have both cooked him things! Aunt Esme even brought him cookies!" Chris shock his head in disbelief. The boys and I both knew the Cullens weren't really our Aunts and Uncles but I've always called them that and when the boys where born they picked up on the habit.

"He better start eating or I'll kick his ass!" I smirked.

"Sure sis. What ever you say." The boys and I talked a little while longer until the nurse came in and told us to wrap it up because visiting hours ended shortly.

"I love you guys, and thanks… for everything. You know." I smiled as the door opened and Mom, Dad and Josh walked in.

"We where just coming in to say good bye. Josh is going to stay with you for the night." Dad told me leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Remember you can call us if you need any thing. Any thing at all were only 20 minutes away." Mom reminded me.

"I will mom. I love you guys. See you in morning." I smiled. After they had all left josh came over sitting in his chair again.

"Im so glad your awake." he told my laying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens."

"Im sorry I went t Seattle alone. I know you told me not to do that but everyone was busy and I wanted to get a new out fit for diner with Toby and Patty. I promise I'll never do it again." I felt my eyes get watery.

"It doesn't matter any more. The only thing that matters is that your a wake and your ok. I wont let any one hurt you ever again."

"Will you sleep with me?" I asked moving over as far as I could. "Please?" I added.

"Of course love." Josh nodded laying down beside me and pulled me as close to him as my cast would allow. The doctor said my cast should be able to come off in about a week so that was a plus. Of course he old me I would still be sore for a while but he gave me pain killers for that.

"Whats happened in the past 3 weeks?" I asked after a little bit of silence.

"You got in to washington state. I might have fell while getting your mail, and I might have ripped the envelope in the process. The letter happened to fall out and my eyes happened to read it. But I don't remember the whole thing." Josh smirked sweetly at me giving me the 'you love me to much to be mad' look.

"Oh I see and I might just happen to hit you when I feel better." I giggled. "Im going to U Washington. Im going to be a nurse. Oh. My. God." I took everything in trying to process the thought.

"Yeah but you have a lot to do before you get there."


	12. 5 minutes tops

**************JOSH'S POV**************

After Seth dragged em out f the room when the boys wanted a turn I waited until we were around the corner to turn to him.

"You left her alone with new wolves? Are you an idiot? What if they lose control? Then what? We have to explain that to the hospital and Paige will be hurt! I've already failed as an imprinter and let her get hurt I wont let it happen again!" I yelled. I could feel my self start to shake no matter how hard I tried to calm don the phone call I received from Emma 3 weeks ago keep playing in my head.

_-Flash back-_

_I was hanging out at home with my pack and their imprints. I was worried sick bout paige who went out this morning when I was on patrol and never came back or called. I tried calling her 74 times and have texted her 59 times today trying to find out where she is. I have that feeling that something bad is happening but when I called seth he told me she was a strong girl and could handle her self. A foot ball game was on and everyone was watching intensely but me. My mind was every where and I tried my best no to let my pack see that. My phone finally went off and I flipped it open so fast im surprised I didn't break it. _

_Me* Hello?_

_?* Hello Josh, its Emma. _

_Me* Oh, hey whats up? Have you talked to Paige?_

_Emma* Not Paige exactly but Josh honey you need to meet us at Northwest Hospital. Somethings happened to Paige and we don't know what it is. They cant tell us until we get there._

_Me* Il be there in 20 minutes tops._

_I told her before hanging up my phone. I ran to the door throwing on my old worn out sneakers and a shirt that I found on the banister of the stairs. I didn't answer anyones questions as I ran out the door to my ruck easily doing 20 miles over the speed limit the whole time. _

_I rushed into the main entrance demanding to see her. I felt enraged when they told me I wasn't allowed to see her unless I was family. _

"_I am her fiancee god damn it and I expect to see her NOW!" I screamed at the little snotty nurse who was snapping her gum instead of focusing on the real issue. My Paige! _

"_Sir in side voices please. If you could just wait I can get her family to come out an verify." She huffed as if I was an annoyance to her. Once seth finally came out I ran over so fast. _

"_Is she ok? What happened? Can I see her? Seth Please?" I rushed out. _

"_Yeah come on lets go to her room and I'll tell you everything." _

_-End of Flash back- _

"Josh. Josh. Josh!" Seth yelled bringing me out of my flash back to find we where back in the waiting room with everyone.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I muttered going to sit down.

"Did you hear any thing I said to you?" Seth asked sitting next to me.

"Not one word."

"I said the boys can handle it. They may be young but thats there sister. They would never hurt her so you need to trust them. Plus they're your responsibility." He smirked.

"Yeah I have no clue how dad or jake dealt with you, Collin or brady. When I was in there head their biggest concern was what was for lunch on Monday in the cafeteria. Then they started to discus some TV show I've never even heard of. Its crazy." I let a small smile play on my lips.

"Josh!" Logan yelled running over to me.

"Hey bud." I held my fist out for our fist pump.

"I have a question. Because the twins phased at 13 does that mean I will to?"

"Well I don't know. They phased because there was a vampire around and because they got really, really angry." I explained.

"But I got angry to! Paige is going to be my sister too. Right?" I couldn't help the big grin that spread a crossed my face. Sure I've been in a depression stage for the past 3 weeks and had to deal with 2 new wolfs and watch my soul mate lay in a hospital bed but that was the best thing I had heard al week. Well besides hearing Paige say hi to all of us when she woke up. My little 11 year old brother was ready to give u his chance at a normal life o protect his future sister.

"She most definitely will be, but we all had to wait our turn to phase. I mean I had to wait until I was 17."

"Do you think I'll phase before then?"

"Yeah bud. I do." I ruffled his hair. As Emma walked up to me with a tray.

"Josh I really think you should eat something." She handed me the tray with 4 cheese burgers on it a thing of french fry and 2 sodas.

"Please sweetie were all worried about you." Mom butted in sitting next to me where seth was sitting before.

"Ok." I nodded. Once I took the first bite I realized how hungry I was and had the tray whipped clean in 5 minutes tops.

"Seth and I where thinking that maybe you would want to stay with Paige tonight. We thought she'd like that if you and her could have some alone time with out all of us hanging around." Emma offered.

"id really like that. Thanks Emma." I gave her a light hug.

"Josh everyone has to leave soon so just call us if you need us." Mom smiled giving me a hug. I walked around saying good bye to everyone and thanking them before Emma, Seth and I headed towards Paiges room to get the boys. I knew Paige and I still had a lot to do but I was ready for our battle because I'll make sure to protect her from any thing this time around.


	13. 2 whores and a virgin

*************PAIGES POV****************

I was released from the hospital a week after I woke up and my cast came off the week after that. School was going good besides all the simpithedic looks I got. The guys that did this to me where serving life in prision and for that I was glad because if not as soon as they got released they would fear their life. I was spending the Day with Patty, Heather and of course gabby. I was playing with gabby in my lap as we sat at the beach taking in the sun.

"So whats new?" Heather muttered he eyes still closed.

"Toby and I started sleeping together." Patty blurted out then started laughing.

"You what? Oh my god you two are whores!" I gasped.

"You mean you and Josh haven't… you know?" Heather asked.

"No. I mean we've been to third base but never past that."

"Oh my god your a virgin!" Patty gasped.

"Sweety im a 16 year old mother. Your going on 18 in a few months have you even thought about it?" Heather asked not even trying to hide her smirk.

"Well yeah but, I don't know he's never brought it up." I shrugged still playing with gabby.

"You mean a he asnt brought I up? Huh." Patty thought.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No patty what?" I pushed.

"While normally imprinters can wait to have sex. Especially the alpha. But thats just from some books I've read. I hear they try to be 'higher' then the rest of the pack. You know having it more often or even first. I read this one where the alpha put an order on its pack to not have sex until the Alpha was satisfied."

"Patty where did you read these?" Heather gave her that 'I think your on dugs' look.

"Well this website I found online called booksie. Its amazing!"

"Patty how do you know any of that I real?" heather asked.

"Well I don't I just was telling a story. Gosh jump all over me!" She complained.

"Don't listin to her Paige. Im sure Josh wants to." Heather assured me.

"Yeah, sure. What ever." I muttered feeling embarased that this was brought up. I mean I knew Matt and heather obviously are doing something. They're living together and they're engaged. We finished up at the beach and I was starting to walk home when my phone buzzed.

TEXT MESSAGE

From: Josh 3 3

To: ME

Babe just got done w/ Patrol Meet me the beach.

I smiled and turned around heading back to the beach. Josh was ofcourse already there waiting for me in just a pare of cut off's.

"Ello Love." I greeted in my fake australian accsent jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hello doll face. How was your day?" He asked kissing me again.

"It was pretty good."

"Just pretty good? Not fantastic or amazing?" He questioned.

"Why don't you want to have sex?" I blurted out.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"All the other guys in the pack are having sex. Why don't you want to? Is it because im inexperienced?"

"Paige what the hell gave you the idea that I didn't want to have sex?"

"Well the rest of pack-"

"Who the hell cares what the rest of the pack is doing?" Josh cut me off.

"Your not answering my question." I pointed out.

"Paige of course I want to have sex with you, you're my life."

"then why aren't you?" I argued.

"Because, you deserve better than losing your...then willing losing your virginity in high school. Were going to wait until we're married." He tried to find the word for what ever you would call my missing virginity

"What if I don't want to wait?" I challenged.

"Then your out of luck because Im not having sex until we're married."

"Who said it had to be with you?" As soon as I said those words I regretted them. A flash of hurt and anger flashed a crossed Joshs face before he stated to shake.

"What the HELL does THAT mean?" He roared.

"Josh i-"

"No paige! What the hell are you trying to say?" He yelled shaking so fast you almost couldn't see him.

"Josh you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! My fucking imprint just told me she was going to sleep with other guys and you want me to calm down?" he growled.

"Josh listin to me!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Josh you know I wouldn't do that."

"Then why would you say it?" he barked.

"I- Im sorry." I tried before his shaking speed up so he was just a blur. I started running away not wanting to get hurt when he phased. I was a little bit a way when I heard the rip of the fabric. Tears where running down my face know it was all my fault. Josh hasn't lost control once since I've been home from maine. I don't know why but I ended up at Uncle Embry and Aunt Leah's house. I knocked on the door trying to clear the tears.

"Paige? Whats wrong baby?" Uncle Embry asked as soon as he opened the door pulling me to his chest.

"I want Matt." I mumbled into his chest.

"You don't want my help? Leahs in Port angelas with heather. Matts on patrol and Gabbys sleeping." He explained pulling me into the house.

"You wont want to talk about it." I assured him. Uncle Embry is way to over protective of me to want to talk about me having sex and I know it. I was kind of like the daughter he and Aunt Leah could never have. Matt himself was a merical they could never have another one no matter how much they try and trust me they try.

"Try me." He challenged.

"I want to have sex." I stated,

"you WHAT?"

"Everyone else in the pack is having sex but josh and i. I don't want to be the 18 year old virgin!"

"What did josh say? Did he push you to in to this? Did he put this idea in your head?" Uncle embry jaw tightened at the thought.

"No! Farthest thing from it! He wants to wait until were married! Then I told him if he wouldn't sleep with me I could find someone who would." I whispered the last part looking down embarrassed by my actions.

"Well would you?" Uncle Embry asked awkwardly.

"NO! I would never! I love josh. Hes the only guy for me and the only guy I want to have sex with but he go so mad and he lost control because he thought I meant it." I explained.

"WHERE THE HELL IS PAIGE?" Matt yelled stalking in the door angrily. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? WHY WOULD YOU SAY CRAP LIKE THAT TO JOSH?" He yelled at me causing more tears to run down my face. He throw me over his shoulder and took off for the door.

"What are you doing Matthew Call?" Uncle Embry asked him blocking the door.

"Shes going to apologize to Josh and hope that he takes her back because hes fucking pissed off at the world and we feel his anger." Matt told him. Uncle Embry shrugged stepping out of the way to let matt carry me through the door.

"Put me down you buffoon! Josh doesn't want to see me!" I cried hitting his back knowing he couldn't feel it. He didn't listen to me of course and continued walking into the woods. When I was finally sat down all the blood rushed to my feet. I looked up and saw Josh starring at me.

"Now both off you, sit here and discus this! God, I'm not dealing with this crap." Matt explained."

"Matt, leave." I begged.

"Get back to patrol." Josh ordered. I knew Josh wasn't acting like himself as soon as he used his alpha voice. Matt rolled his eyes obviously not being able to resist.

"What ever Paige if you want to fuck someone go head! Just don't talk to me until you realize that was the stupidest thing you ever did!"

"Josh you did it!" I pointed out.

"And I wish I didn't! I wish I could tell people that I lost it to my wife on our wedding night. Im not letting you screw up this opportunity for yourself. You want to know something? The first time is awkward as hell if its not with someone you love. It's going to hurt like a bitch and its going to be fast. If you want to do that with someone else that could probably care less if you can barely walk the next day then go head. I would know how to treat you to make it better for you."

"Josh im sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. I would never want to have sex with anyone but you! God you're a stupid, jackass that blows everything out of proportion! Why the hell do I love you?" I yelled at him.

"Well you know sometimes your kind of bitchy, but that's why I love you." He grabbed me pulling me to him and kissing me with so much passion.

"You piss me off so much." I mumbled onto his lips.

"Good because you piss me off to."

"Why aren't we like other imprint couples that never fight?" I sighed.

"Because, your ego is too big to even fit through the door and I'm a tiny bit cocky myself."

"A tiny bit? Yeah, right!" I laughed.

"Hey! That's mean." he pouted.

"Like you said, I'm a bitch. Do you remember what time Pattys birthday is tomorrow because I forgot to ask Toby."

"Um, I think just dark. I don't know it's a beach party with a bonfire. I'll call toby later." Josh shrugged.

"did you get her a present yet?"

"Ah, no. I was kind of hoping I could just sign my name on yours." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well seeing as I haven't got on either. So were going shopping tomorrow." I smiled watching the waves, when Josh just burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"We're so bi-polar. One minute we're screaming at each other then were talking about going shopping."

"Its not my fault you act like a girl!" I teased.


	14. sillybandz

The next morning i got up throwing on some jeans and a sweat shirt knowing ill shower and get ready before the party. josh was suppost to pick me up at 9:30 to go shopping for Pattys present.

"Princess Josh is here!" Dad yelled as i was trying to find my other black flip flop. I had one pink one and one black one in my hand i shrugged before putting them on. They matched my shirt so why not? I grabbed my purse and went to greet Josh.

"Sis you do know your shoes dont match. Right?" Chris asked from the couch.

"Shut up i think the dogs chewed up my other black one." I smirked.

"But hun we dont have a dog." Mom reminded me.

"Wolf, Pup's, dogs all the same. Right boys?" I giggled. Tyler jumped over the couch running towards me but i hide behind Josh.

"Tyler." Josh warned in his Alpha voice that i found quit a turn on. Damn these teenage hormons.

"Paige say sorry." Dad told me sternly after mom gave him the 'you better do something about this' look.

"Im sorry but it was to good to pass up." I said good bye and told dad i'd be home again before i went to the party and Josh and i where off to the mall.

"What are we going to get her?" He asked while i played with his fingers.

"I have no idea. I was thinking something funny, but she'll use. Do you have any ideas?"

"Um no. not really. shes your best friend."

"We'll just have to go to Spencers." I giggled.

"What ever you want love. Are you spending the night at mine after the party?"

"Sure. Do patrol tonight?"

"No Tyler is because he cant stay to late at the party any way." Josh shrugged pulling into the mall parking lot. He ran around to open my door and take my hand. I lead him into Spencers.

"I HAVE THE BEST IDEA!" I whisper yelled to Josh. "Oh patty, pay backs a bitch!"

"Why?" Josh asked grabbing a basket.

"Oh nothing. But Patty is so going to regret ever sharing details of her and Toby." I giggled throwing the gifts into the basket. Josh insisted on paying even though i offered. We went home so i could wrap it up after writing a little note on each one. Josh ran home to change while i got ready. I put on some jean shorts with a orange tee shirt reading 'man up' with the nike sign on it.

"Sweetie Josh's here!" Mom yelled. I grabbed Pattys bag before running out the door after yelling a quick good bye. I jumped into the truck giving Josh a quick kiss and buckling up.

"Hey babe." He smiled pulling out of the drive way.

"Nice shirt." I giggled looking at his red shirt with one arrow pointing to his head reading 'the man' and one ponting to his pants reading 'the leadgion'

"Thanks Matt bought it for me after the first time you-never mind"

"Patty bought me a book."

"A book?"

"Yep. 'how to give a mind blowing BJ' You know i think she just trys to creat akward situation with me."

"Did you read it?" Josh smirked rasing an eye brow at me.

"No! Not all of it. I just wanted to make sure i was going it right! I mean you just knew what to do for me." my voice droped to a whisper trying to hide my blush.

"Sweetie trust me, your amazing." He leaned over to kiss me after he turned the truck off.

"Your not so bad your self." I teased getting out of the truck. The fire was already started and everyone was there.

"Hey look queen bitch." Heather smiled while matt held gabby and talked to zack.

"Wow that was kind of mean."

"No. bitch means femal dog. Your the alpha femal of the pack. alpha, queen same thing. I made sure it wasnt insulting." she giggled hugging me.

"Patty stop sucking face with your boyfriend and hug me. Gosh what kind of best friend are you?" I asked.

"One with a hot boyfriend." she smirked giving me a hug.

"Your a whore."

"I know." She shrugged smirking at me. "Come on lets sit." She pulled me over to where the fire was going and all the guys where talking with kelly and heather.

"Look! Its my favorite niece!" I squeeked swooping gabby into my arms and kissing her forehead.

"Screw you im her favorite." Patty tried.

"No. thats impossible." I shook my head at her sitting down next to josh who tucked me protectivly under his arm.

"Can you guys not fight over my daughter?" Matt asked raising an eye brow at me.

"Sis somethimes i think im more mature then you." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Hey his is an above 14 years of age conversation." I glarred at him.

"Wow i cant wait till a meeting, alpha female battles the clearwater twins." Zack chuckled making the other guys let out a snort.

"I dont know if the boys can make the meetings. I mean the 10 oclock cerfew doesnt leave much time." I teased.

"If you must know cerfew doesnt apply to pack stuff." Chris shot back.

"Ok enough. my party my rules. Next time i hear another comment from a ms. Paige Elizabeth Clearwater about the twins im going to kick her ass." Patty told us.

"I would kind of like to see that." josh chuckled.

After we ate smores and hot dogs and every other junk food they sell i waited until the twins left to give her mine and josh's present.

"Happy birthday to my favorite person in the whole wide world, ok while maybe not but your in the top 50. Love Josh and paige." Patty read smiling before she opened the smaller gift on top. "Oh my god!" She blushed looking at the sex possion silly bands i got at spencers.

"Pay backs a bitch." I giggled.

"Josh! You didnt even stick up for me! You let her get these?" Pattyu gasped.

"Well after the book you bought her i thought she deserves some kind of payback." Josh shrugged kissing my head.

"Open the next one its better." I assured her as she ripped open the package.

"Oh i love it!" She laughed holding up the black sweat shirt with 'Im kinda a big deal' in neon green letters.

"Theres one more thing on the bottom."

"101 ways to piss people off." She laughed. "I love it guys thanks." She got up to hug us.

Josh and i made it back to his house at close to one in the morning. We made it upstairs as quite as possible.

"You can grab a tee shirt from my drawer." He nooded towards the dresser as he stripped down into his boxers and climbed in the bed. I pulled out his plain blue tee shirt stripping down to my bra and underwear before sliding the tee shirt over my head and layign next to Josh.

"I love you." I muttered kissing his bare chest.

"i love you too. Im taking you on a date friday night. Like a nice date. so be ready by 5." He whispered but before i could push for any details i fell asleep.

That week in school was horrible. I had 3 pop quizs and it seemed to drag on forever! I was so excited when friday came i pretty much ran to my car to wait for the boys to take their sweet time getting in. I showered using Josh'd favorite strawberry shampoo and matching body wash. I lotioned my self all up before wrapping myself in a bathrob and heading towards my room. I put the top part of my hair up clipping it with cute studded clips and left it curly before spending time making my eyes look natural with think eye lashs coated in maskara. I picked out a pink lace strapless bra and matching underwear before slidding into my simple black bubble dress with jewled straps. It was very simple but i spiced it up with red heels. I grabbed a red cleanch wallet shoving in lip gloss, cell phone, licence ect. just as dad yelled to me that Josh was here. I walked down the hall way to find Sam and Emily standing with mom and dad at the door with a very handsome looking Josh. He one black dress pants and a green button up shirt on. He smiled at me handing me a dozen red and white roses.

"Josh! There beautiful. Thank you." I smiled smelling them.

"Here sweetie ill go put them in water. You two should get going." Mom giggled like a school girl as her and emily ran into the kitchin.

"ill have her back by 11:30?" Josh tried extending my cerfew by 30 minutes.

"When ever you want. No cerfew tonight." Dad smiled kissing my forehead.

"Thanks daddy. Love you." I called as we walked out the door. i was expecting to see his truck but instead there was a horse with a white buggy attaced to it.

"You didnt." i giggled as he helped me up.

"I did." He smiled moving the rains so the horse would move.

"Josh this is amazing." i gapped at him.

"We havent even started yet. This is just the transporttation to the actual date."

"I still love it." I leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Did i tell you you looked amazing tonight?"

"No, but thank you. You look very handsom." i complamented before we fell into a nice silence. "Where are we going?" I asked once he turned the horse onto a dirt path.

"You dont remember the brook?" He asked looking a little upset.

"Your taking me to the brook? You know its always dark when we go here."

"Im sure you'll see it in the light soon." He grinned rubbing my knee as we came to a stop. there wasa few little candles and a fire going. A classic red and white checkered blanket was set up with a basket set aside. "My lady." He smiled cheesily helping me down.

"Wow josh this looks, amazing! How'd you pull it off?" I giggled looking at the breath taking sight.

"a little help from the pack and our moms. Come on." He pulled me over to the blacket helping me sit down.

"I love it thank you."

"I would say any time but these dates require alot of work." He smirked.

"Next time ill plan one for you." I kissed him chasity.

"Well lets eat. I made us some penut butter and fluff sandwhich."

"FLUFF? How did you find it?" I grinned like a mad man snaching the sandwhich out of his hand. "You can only get this stuff in new england. I live off these when i go to grampas." I giggled.

"Your mom had him send me out a jar, or 2 or like 20." Josh told me eatting half his sandwhich in one bite.

"this is a great date josh. thank you."

"Your welcome love. But seeing as we've only been on this date for 90 minutes and we still have s'more stuff." He reached in the basket pulling out gram crackers, chocolate bars and marshmellows.

"Emmm." I giggled after my third s'more.

"Are you having fun?" Josh asked as we watched the stars.

"yeah." I sighed happily.

"I got you something." Josh pulled me into a sitting possion. He pulled out a ring box making me freeze. "Dont worry, im not going to ask you to marry me yet." He chuckled opening the box. It was a white pearl next to a black one with little dimonds along the simple band. "Its a promise ring. I know you have the necklace but thats just a tribal tradion. I wanted this to be from me not the tribe or the pack. I know you dont want to merry me until after college and all that but this will just promise me that you'll marry me someday and no one else can have you." He whispered.

"I love it! Josh, i own little happily ever after." I smiled jumping in to kiss him. It was getting pretty heated when josh layed me down hovering over me.

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked pulling away looking down at his shirtless chest and my dress that has risen up to my belly.

"Postive. Please Josh." i whispered kissing him again as he unzipped my dress...

... "I love you." he whispered kissing my sweaty for head.

"I love you too."

"We have to get back. Your mom brought clothes over to my house for you."

"I dont want to move." I mummbled into his chest. Its not only that i didnt want to move but also the fact that it hurt to move. Josh was by far from the small catagory.

"If we stay out any later Seth will never let you come out with me again. Its almost 1 am." he tried to convince me kissing my forehead.

"Give me my dress." I gave in. he stood up buttoning his pants before handing me my dress. He helped me stnad up before reaching for his shirt. my hips hurt so badas i slid the dress on slowly.

"Here its kind of cold." Josh put his button up shirt on me. I went to walk towards the horse carage while josh picked up but the pain from walking caused tears to run down my face.

"Oh shirt!" Josh gasped dropping everything in his hand to run over to me. "Beautiful, please dont cry. Damn it i knew i shouldnt have pushed you. Im so stupid! Pleease baby, we never have to do it again, I wont push you."

"No, it just hurts." I whispered not wanting Josh to know i couldnt handle it.

"Damn it. im sorry i was to rough." he pulled at his hair angerly.

"No. Josh i loved it, it just hurts alittle bit." he whipped my tears away with his thumbs before leaning down to pick me up bridal style. He carried me to the buggy before running to get the rest of the stuff as fast as he could.

"Im sorry."

"Josh stop saying that! Its not your fault." I assured him leaning on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep because i woke up to an annoying ringing sound until i realized it was my phone. I tried to reach for it until i realized i was in Josh's room with his arms tightly around me. I grabbed my phone trying to be as quite as possible.

Me*Hello?

?* (loudest squeak) How was the date? tell me every thing! Spare NOTHING!

Me* Heather Shhhhhh. Josh is sleeping.

Heather* Oh my god your at his house? By the way Patty's here to. Were at the dinner with gabby.

Me* Yeah we got back at like 2 this morning so i crashed here. Hi Patty.

PAtty* Hey! So tell us everything!

Heather* Yeah every detail!

Me* Can we meet tomorrow morning? Breakfast and a trip to port angelas? Just girls?

Patty* Sure!

Heather* yeah sounds great!

ME* Diner tomorrow 8:30.

We said our good byes before i slid my phone shut and snuggled back into Josh's arms.

"good morning beautiful." Josh mummbled kissing my shoulder.

"Im sorry, i didnt mean to wake you."

"Its almost 9:30 any way so we should probably get up and eat."

"I love you." I smiled rolling over so i could look at him. His hair was all tossaled and his eyes slightly red from not enough sleep but where some how bright with excitment. His smile was huge and im sure his cheeks where going to cramp.

"I love you too baby, forever and always."

"Thanks for last night. That was the best date i ever went on, and for carrrying me up last night, and i guess takeing care of me." I looked down realizing i wasnt in my dress but one of his t-shirts.

"It was the best date i ever went on aswell. Emma, i will always be here to take care of you, no matter what, if its carrying you, or changing you into pajamas or any thing at all. Ill be here ok?" he lifted my left hand and kissed my promise ring.

"Thank you." I kissed him again but pulled away before he could deepen it.

"Can we spend the whole day in bed?"

"How about we get something to eat then come back to bed?" I smiled getting up. I streached causing all my joints to 'pop'.

"Good idea." He smiled getting out of bed. When we got down stairs Sam and Emily where gone leaving a note saying something about seattle and pizza being in the fridge.

"Have you sent your application to UWashington yet?" Josh asked as he rumaged through the fridge.

"Yep. Last week." I nodded taking the eggs from his hand. I started to fry them up on the stove while Josh watched.

"You could do this everyday."

"Cook for you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That, but i was looking at the bigger picture. Like our own house, you cooking breakfast in just my tee shirt, no school stress or work. Just a house wife."...


End file.
